I'm not going to fall
by KittyPurryMeow
Summary: Spending everyday on the death trap of a plane, what more could you ask for? Possibly someone to kick Alejandro out, or maybe for Heather too disspear from the game. Too bad none of them were going to go as soon as they hoped for. Or maybe they wanted each other on the show? Alejandro and Heather were tough, and none of them would admit how they felt.
1. Walk like an Egyptian

For Heather, the bus ride to the parking lot of the new show of Total Drama was enough. Everyone pretty much ignored each other apart from Courtney and Duncan who would make out, and Gwen who would clench her teeth together and grind them making the most nauseating sound ever. Izzy and Owen talking nonsense, and DJ crying for his "mama". It was the introductions that really got to Heather though, she was just called off the bus, with Gwen whining about how she wanted to trade seats. Introducing the new comers was more exciting, Chris said so himself, "Now to mix things up and keep it all fresh." He smiled cheesily. "He's an honour roll student with a diplomat for a dad, and an amazing ability to charm the pants off most species, Alejandro." The way Chris rolled his tongue for the boys name was irritating enough, the guy strutted off the bus already flirting with half of the competition, mostly other males! He helped the drooling girls up, with Tyler basically yelling that he liked girls.

Egypt was bad enough as it was, she had been placed into the worst team ever. Gwen, Courtney, Izzy and Cody. Cody was alright though, they've never really spoken, but she did, sort of, give him some chips. Team Amazon, which is what the team had called themselves, had won a camel, which wasn't the worst prize, they didn't have to walk all the way to the Nile River. On the way, Team Chris is really really really really hot was right behind them, wanting to win, they got Izzy to talk to the camel.

"We're going to go win the race now! See ya'!" Heather yelled, wiggling her fingers back at the team, and poking her tongue out.

"Such witty remarks from such fiercely intelligent women, I'm both humbled and intrigued!" Alejandro was obviously teasing, trying to get them to throw the challenge, mess up.

In the confessional, Heather sat there with her arms crossed. "Oh, he's good, too good... Serious! What is his deal? He's just so, perfect...Ugh!" She grunted out of aggravation before leaving the confessional. Alejandro had irritated her already and the show had just started.

"We're goingt he wrong way." Heather bluntly said to the Amazons, who had been travelling for ages, still no Nile. Courtney had piped in saying "Izzy, tell this thing to go to the Nile." Courtney pointed, although there was no reason to, she didn't know what way the Nile was, but Izzy did get the thing to change directions.

Chris is really really really really really hot had gone off, seeing the Nile a while ago, not telling Team Amazon, to get further into the competition. With Sierra's basket weaving skill, they were going to win, it wasn't hard. But, the Amazon's did come eventually, with Sierra complaining about not being on Cody's team, and bribing Chris, she had switched teams. Alejandro had to think of a way to throw them off, and Heather was tough competition, maybe making her fall for him was what could have her lose focus on the competition. Heather was immature, poking her tongue out at him and making a noise that resembled her teasing him, so, he blew her a kiss, which resulted her in grunting and turning away, with a slight blush on her face. Alejandro and the rest of the team had gotten the goat onto the boat with no trouble, but watching the Amazons pushing the camel onto the boat was something that was painful to watch, so Alejandro got Izzy to talk to the camel, after muttering some grunts and weird sounds, the camel listened. Although the amazons did win, Chris is really really really really hot did still come in second place, no one was going home.

Heather sat in the confessional on the toilet, confused. "Why would he help us?" Heather asked in the confessional, throwing her hands up in the air erotically. "He's so arrogant, and annoying!" She groaned, pointing into the confessionals camera's with fire in her eyes. "He is going down!" She yelled. Almost every girl had fallen for alejandro, but she was the only one -apart from Gwen who had been all over Duncan until he got kicked out- Heather saw through Alejandro's flirting and charm, and saw how evil he really was, manipulative and used his looks to get what he wanted. He did attempt too win her over, as if she would let him though, she wasn't _that_ easy. Winning meant fame, fortune, and hair extensions, something she desired to have after the whole accident in total drama island. Heather crossed her arms and snarled, before getting up and leaving the confessional, although what she saw on the other side wasn't a pleasant view, Alejandro. He was leaning against the wall, one leg up against the wall, and his arms crossed with a bored expression.

"Move." She said bluntly, pushing him out of the way.

"Pleasure." He said back, smirking, with only irked Heather more.

"Have fun in Losers class." She said back, and went into first class with her team.

Alejandro was now sitting in first class, his nose was crinkled and he had one of his legs on the side of hte toilet seat. "Heather thinks she's smart, like she has me all figured out, but when she falls for my charm, she won't be able to resist me."

**So did you like it? I'll probably do all of the episodes, or most, that have the most with them in it.**


	2. New York New York, Baby

**Heathers POV**

First class was paradise on the plane, the only place with decent food, bathrooms, and beds. So when Chris is really really really hot I wasn't pleased, spending economy with Team "Victory" as they called themselves, was low. Courtney had said that it would smell of boy in First class when they go back, it didn't phase me, a bit of perfume and the place would be back to smelling girly. Economy already smelt like boy, and losers, it wasn't something to look forward too.

"I could have pulled the sled faster if _someone_ wasn't whipping me." Courtney glared at me, I was whipping her so we would go faster.

"We both know that's not true." I crossed my arms and faced the other why while she gasped.

"First chance we get, I'll totally help you vote her off." Gwen said, I knew she was glaring at me.

As if this hit of negative energy was bad enough, we could be sitting in First Class, and in today's challenge, I would do anything that would help me get further on, which meant sabotaging Chris is really really really really hot, or manipulating the team into needing me, or people into needing me... Cody and Sierra were lost puppies mixed in with lions, they needed a leader, and I was that person. Talking to them was quite nice, honestly, it was something I really did need, a friend, or something, someone to talk to. Alejandro walked into loser class bribing Lindsay and Sierra with chocolate bars from first class, Lindsay took it straight away, gobbling it down as fast as she could.

"Sierra, my former team mate, I smuggled this one out for you." He wiggled the chocolate bar in front of her face, I could see she was giving into him

"Well she doesn't want it." I firmly stood in front of Sierra, pushing her into Cody, and out of the way, she probably worshipped me for that one. "Never trust the enemy." I said, glaring up at him, his cheek bones were so perfectly chiselled, and his eyes were so green and bright but that wasn't the point, he was bribing himself right into winning. "Especially the excessive, disgustingly, flirty ones." I poked his chest, which was pure rock, he was hard, and not in that way. His chest was so great.

**End Heathers POV**

Of coarse Heather's bonding with Sierra she's Chris' favourite. And if that manipulative minx get's Sierra, she'll get Chris too! "Ohho, she's good." Alejandro smiled into the camera, pointing his index finger, she was good, but she wasn't as good as him, so he thought. Chris had signalled over the loud speakers that it was challenge time, and too meet at the exit, although it wasn't the best exit, he had too listen. Walking past Heather in economy he simply walked over to her, slightly hunching over her shoulder, whispering into her ear. "Good luck today." He walked off smirking, although Heather just gave off her irritated grunt and crossed arms, her usual reaction to Alejandro.

Standing in the large blow up boat, everyone stood with no life jackets, only Chris, because he was apparently the most "there's one of him." Alejandro rolled his eyes. Before they knew it, Chris had called out to Chef and they were falling down from the plane, into water.

"Welcome to, New York City." Chris rolled his tongue on the word city, they were right in front of the beautiful statue of Liberty, Alejandro did enjoy seeing the sights while on this trip, it was a perk, another perk was Heather, annoying her that was, he wouldn't admit it, but there was something that just amused him when he would wink at her, or blow her a kiss. After Sierra had embarrassed Chris with cats and fandom names, Alejandro had smirked, it was pleasing him, Heather's plans where not going as she had planned, but his plans were.

In the sewerage, it smelt disgusting, but Chris is really really really really hot was in the lead, and they had looked back to see a giant crocodile, after Heather's boat. Alejandro was worried, he was chewing on his lips, what if she didn't make it out of the sewer? Her death would truly make this competition much easier for him, but truth be told, with her it was interesting, five challenges in and he already knew Heather was a challenge for him.

"Where's Heather's boat?" He yelled out too the team. He looked back worried, the sewer gator had popped out, almost half way out of the sewer pipe, with Heather's boat coming out of it's mouth, his heart was now slowing down, he was worked up that the strongest team was in danger? It wasn't something to be worked up about.

Bobbing for insanely, large, apples was another part of the challenge, it was completely mind blowing how Chris had come up with these challenges. Heather was doing her usual sneaking, changing Noah and an actual babies stroller, so that Chris is really really really really hot would have to go back, or try and find the stroller, it was the perfect scheme, they would win, for sure. She was tip toeing behind her teams backs, and Alejandro's she carefully took Noah and the stroller, being careful not too wake him, if she did, who knows what Alejandro would do to her. She carefully places the stroller next to the mothers, while she took the baby, and placed is behind Alejandro, so he wouldn't notice. The team was a dimwit, how could they notice? And they didn't, they made it all the way to the finish line, until Chris had said it was the wrong stroller, on the way back, Heather waved and smiled at Alejandro, who just growled at her in response, trying to cool himself down. The Amazon's had gotten to the finish first, with Victory following closely behind, and Chris is really really really really hot behind them. In the act of losing, Alejandro and nodded his head at Heather approvingly, like he was happy she had won. Heather smiled back, although disgusted, she would happy to be spending a night in first class, the drinks, the massages, the showers, everything was heaven in that place. Heather was so dazed, she was staring at Alejandro, the look must have gone to his head, he blew hew yet again, another kiss, which resulted in her signature hands crossed, head twirling, and grunt.

"I hate him, he's so arrogant. But yet again, I do like his manipulative ways." Heather tapped her chin in the confessional. "The way he's trying to play me, it's a good plan, but it's his loss really, he's wasting his time on me, he needs to find another pun." Heather spat into the camera.

**Like it? Give me opinions loves.**


	3. That eye really makes you look angry

"First class again!" Heather sat on the golden couch, throwing her first into the air, sitting with Sierra. She was staring at Cody, who was admiring Gwen, with Courtney. The Amazon's had a weird relationship with each other. Courtney, who kept saying Heather should have kept the meat grinder, was twirling her hair, while Gwen was sketching. It was boring enough to listen to Sierra's on going speeches about her total drama fan clubs, and how she would have one now. But sure enough, Chris has another challenge.

"All competitors to the main exit." Chris announced over the loudspeaker, we had all gathered around.

"What now?" Leshawna asked, but before any answered could be given, we were flying out of the plane.

Alejandro has landed on the ground, with Leshawna on top of him, Heather made a chuckling noise, she was heavier than most girls, he was obviously using her, Heather rolled her eyes, Leshawna was idiotic for believing every little compliment Alejandro had given her. She was feeding off of him, the giddiness he was causing was nauseating, Heather wanted to vomit, but she couldn't help but stare at them, like a car accident you couldn't stop watching, or when the police are around your town at night and everyone peers through their curtains watching the scene. Alejeandro must have seen her watching, as he snuggled up closer to her, wrapping his strong arms around her. I wasn't feeling jealous, more like queasy. No way in hell did Alejandro like Leshawna. Heather could feel the sly smile on his face, he was quite proud of himself.

When it came to the dance dance revolution round, Heather was up for it, she had warned Leshawna about Alejandro, who just said she was jealous, and anyone Heather disliked **must** be good. This just irritated Heather, Alejandro wasn't as "cute and good" and people thought, he wasn't even cute, he was bad, he was a bad guy. "Why did I even tell her about him?" Heather thought, she would want Leshawna gone, but something made her hate Leshawna, more than usual, she couldn't really figure it out. "It couldn't be." She thought, she was not falling for him, maybe lusting, yes, but definitely not falling. Heater against Leshawna was probably not the best, Chris had strategically put them together though, with Alejandro in right sight to Heather, he was glowing, glowing in the snow, she hated it. It started with a few slaps, and then, Heather got pumbled down, hard, with Leshawna on top of her, slapping and punching her, with her tooth coming out. "Ugh!" Heather groaned at the pain, Leshawna slapping her, humiliation, and all infront of Alejandro. But the unexpected happened, Alejandro fell, on purpose, Heather knew it was on purpose, but why?

"There is no way Sierra could have knocked that rock hard prime rib of a... **jerk face! **Off the platform, but why would Alejandro take a dive for me?" Heather asked, staring deep into the confessional camera. "I mean, he wouldn't do that so he would lose, he's such an, idiot!" She clicked her fingers. "I mean, he's smart, but also and idiot."

Heather marched over to Alejandro, a purple, swelling eye, and a missing tooth to show off. Alejandro say her, he didn't turn to her. He waited, until she tapped his shoulder.

"I think you took a dive back there and I want to know why." She pointed her finger, relatively close to his face, shocking him.

"And I think you took too many slaps to the head!" Alejandro shot back, he sounded amused, almost like it was a joke.

"Ha" Heather did sound a bit delusional, until she hissed out "I know you're up to something." She crossed her arms.

"Do you know how great you look with that missing tooth." Alejandro slowly putting his hand under her chin, lifting her up slowly, calming her down, just to rifle her up again. "I really brings out the _anger_ in your eyes." He smirked, letting go off her chin.

"You, that is so... Ugh!" Heather stomped, walking away from Alejandro.

"Alejandro is that one guy who likes to irritate people for fun." Heather sat in the confessional, her arms crossed. "Oww..." She mumbled, holding her now swelled cheek. "And Leshawna should not get away with this!" She pointed to her face.

Alejandro sat in the confessional, his legs up on the desk in front of him. "I love bugging Heather, there's something so interesting about her, how angry she gets, how red her face goes, how she growls and grunts, it's like a show, and I like watching her, she'll be useful in the future. I just need this time for her to warm up to me, which means her liking me, although teasing won't really help, I can probably get her to trust me." Alejandro chuckled. "I think just messing with her now will do though."

Over breakfast, they sat across from each other, in complete silence, eating some cereal that Chef had laid out. They just stared at each other, shooting daggers, and sometimes making a face, the other competitors saw this, which left them sitting alone, with Sierra and Cody next to them.

"Nice eye." Alejandro pointed at her eye, laughing.

"Oh shut up." Heather rolled her eyes, which did hurt her. "Ow." She yelped, which made Alejandro laugh harder, but, it was more of an evil chuckle.

**Sorry it took so long, I was just, like blahh. But, here it is, early Christmas present haha sorry it's short. 3**


	4. Just with a kiss, You would fall for me

Team Amazon was in first class again, while Team Chris is really really really really hot was in Economy, again. Alejandro was disjointedness, yes, but at least his team wasn't the one losing all the players. Victory really was in a losing streak, and he couldn't help but feel happy that his team was going well, just not well enough to beat Amazon, they were stiff competition, along with Heather, Courtney, and Gwen, those girls were something else to fight against. He did need a strategy, maybe making Heather fall for him would work, than boot her off with Brigette and Leshawna, who were amateurs at best in this competition, Heather was the real competition.

"Economy again. Come on, we have to work harder." Alejandro sat on the economy seat, it was cold and uncomfortable. Owen and Izzy sat around, hugging each other, with them sometimes sneaking in kisses that they thought no one else could see, Noah would read, and Tyler was with Lindsay, they really did deserve each other, it was the cliche'd high school couple, that everyone knew was together, and made for one another. Heather was one of those girls who didn't need anybody to define her, she was, herself at that, Gwen and Duncan were mirrors of each other, Courtney didn't need anybody either, which made her interesting.

"First class again!" Courtney was sitting with Gwen, those two were becoming fast friends, and Sierra and Cody were always together, which meant Heather had a lot of down time, alone time, she didn't really care, she was _trying_ too make friends with the others, they just didn't trust her and she understood why, reading Gwen's diary, teasing Courtney, it wasn't a surprise, but Courtney trusted Gwen even though she liked Duncan. Heather decided to go to the main dining table, to get away from her team, although in first class, she did get bored. Too bad. When she got there Alejandro was there.

"Great." She mumbled, loud enough for him to hear.

"Stalking me?" Alejandro had an arrogant smirk on his face, his legs crossed, now facing Heather.

"Oh don't be so vain." Heather snapped at him, crossing her arms and turning her head away.

"Why aren't you enjoying first class?" Alejandro asked, it sounded like he was being genuine, he raised his eyebrows. Heather took a seat next to him, on one of the small chairs, next to a wooden table. The question caught Heather off guard. She looked at her hands, before answering, she had to think off an answer.

"Just wanted to come rub it in your face." She slyly smiled, Alejandro either was confused, or didn't buy it. Most likely the ladder.

"Hmm..." Was all her could say. "What a lovely chica you are." He purred the word chica.

"Well, you've never been in first class, you wouldn't know what it's like to be in it." Heather said, gloating.

"Maybe you're cursing yourself." Alejandro rasied one eyebrow, like he knew they weren't going to win.

"Oh come on!" Heather yelled, standing up, throwing her arms in the air. "What's it like being in economy class?" She asked, she was being genuine right back, like this was their first proper conversation.

"Rather be in first class." He shrugged, almost like he didn't care, but heather knew he did.

"How's your team?" She asked, sitting back down, relaxing a bit more.

"Alright." Alejandro wish he could say more, but this was a competition. "Your team?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"They... They are tough." She slightly slouched down. She was starting to become vulnerable, Alejandro saw it in her eyes, the sad, the hurt, how much this meant to her, her grey eyes were beautiful, and for a second, a moment, Alejandro's walls broke down as well, instead of a smirk, or even a demanding look in his eyes, there was something else, a spark.

"What's going on?" Noah walked in, his book in his hand with a blue ribbon sticking out, obviously a book mark.

"N...Nothing!" Heather and Alejandro quickly got up rather fast, jumping away from each other. "Just getting some water." Heather walked over to the water dispenser, while Alejandro walked back to economy, as if nothing happened.

In the Amazon forest, the Amazon's had decided to go the other way, rather than following everyone else, not the best idea, Heather did keep saying that the person who did choose this way would be booted off, which was Gwen, but they lost the challenge. In Elimination room, Heather wore her now newly golden tooth, with a luau, awaiting the elimination. She sat at the edge of the bleachers, far from everyone else. She sat with her back slouched, her elbows resting on her knees, her head in her hands, looking bored. Alejandro just happened to tap her on the shoulder, which she quickly looked to see who it was.

"Oh great, it's pirate pablo." Heather turned, now lifting her head up herself, glaring at Alejandro.

"Aaah Heather, cheer up, your departure will make the game a whole lot easier for me." He teased.

"I know you messed with Leshawna, Brigette too probably. You are just lucky you didn't try anything on me. Their faces getting closer and closer, not realising Sierra was watching them.

"Ahh... But with a temptation of a kiss, even you couldn't resist me forever." He leaned in, hissing the word kiss.

" .Have._** .**_" Heather leaned in closer and closer.

"Alright Amazons." Christ broke them apart, Heather looked at him for a second, turned around, and Alejandro was gone. Who did he think he was?

"Now they fear me." Heather said in the confessionals. "And so they should." She curled her first up, punching it into her palm. "Alejandro will be going down next, he will lose, against me." She laughed. "He's good."

The tension in economy was thick, Noah was reading as usual, Tyler had gone up to First Class, Owen sat with Izzy and Noah, Gwen and Courtney, still "bff's" and Cody trying to escape Sierra's grasp. This left Heather and Alejandro, who just stared at each other, it was odd, they couldn't really just talk to each other, or people would assume. So they did the most unobvious thing ever, staring at each other like they wanted to kill. Heather bit her lip, while Alejandro glared, how did the other contestants not see what was going on?

"I'm going to get some water." Heather got up, clenching her fists by her side, stiffening up. Alejandro did get a laugh out of it though, he smiled at her, watching her walk away.

"Heather's going to be tough to break, but I know with my charms, I can get her to fall for me." Alejandro said in the confessional. "It's all part of my plan."

**Yay another chapter. I got inspiration from a CD I got for Christmas, and I watched Total Drama again so yes, review lovelies! Also, Merry Christmas 3**


	5. Ooh Lala

**This is a severe case of writers block.**

Economy class with Team Chris and the Amazon's, it wasn't as awkward as they thought, and spending time with the all boy and all girl team wasn't that bad. Awkward with a mix of tension, yes, these teams were the strongest, Victory was like the joke thrown in for comic relief when Drama got to much, like Owen when Team Chris was being too serious. "Next stop, France." Chris had announced over the intercom, which made Sierra cry even more, ever since Cody voted for her, she'd been a wreck.

Alejandro unbuckled his seat belt, taking a seat next to Heather. "You know what they say about France..." He started, whispering onto her neck, trying to provoke her.

"Leave me alone!" Heather told him. "I know what you're trying to do, and it's not working." She thought it wasn't anyway, there was _some_ admiration for Alejandro, as if she would admit that to him anyway.

"I have no idea what you mean." He acted innocent and hurt. He really was good.

"Don't." Heather rolled her eyes.

Alejandro put his arm around Heather, moving closer to her. "I'm glad you're still here." He admitted, he was glad, she would be fun to beat, and it would be fun to watch her squirm about, it was a bonus to the game.

"Heather shoved his hand away.

"What does he think he is doing?" Heather said in the confessional. "He's so vain, so annoying, and I can't wait until he is out of the show." Heather growled.

"Having some trouble controlling your team, Alejandro?" Heather squinted at him, after the whole Izzy flying the plane thing happened. She spat it at him like acid. She crossed her arms, she knew she would win this fight.

Alejandro looked at Owen, who was sucking his thumb in the bag holding place. Noah somehow got himself trapped in a bird cage, with a live bird, and Tyler stuffed in the luggage holder. His team mates didn't even buckle them selves up for the flight.

""Your attempts to insult my team are...Cute." He smiled at her.

"Whatever." Heather placed her hands on her hips. "My girl power team will win. We don't get distracted by anything, especially boys." Heather leaned her head in, making a point.

Alejandro merely smirked, pointing to his left, where Sierra was blubbering like a baby eating ice cream.

Heather walked over to Sierra. "Get it together!" She pointed at Sierra, grabbed her hair and pulling her out of economy.

"All clear." Alejandro whispered up, where Cody flung himself out.

Alejandro went into the confessional, with Cody hiding behind him. "Chris is the one who showed her me voting her off. So why do I feel like such a shmuck? All I did was vote, which is what I'm suppose to do." Cody said, still behind Alejandro.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Alejandro was angry, having a nerd hide behind you was the least of his worried, and it just added onto the list.

"Out Cody!" He yelled, pointing his thumb to the door. Cody left, thanking Alejandro. "I don't need this, or deserve this." He started. "Heather's way to easy to read, I know her every move, I know what she will do next, and when, it's all about timing." Alejandro spoke, almost certain he knew what she was doing. "Her "alliance"." He raised his eyebrows at the word alliance, it was hardly an alliance in his eyes. "With Sierra won't get her far, Gwen and Courtney will vote her out, Sierra will side with them." Alejandro looked worried. "She's the best player here..."

After the challenge, Team Chris had ended up in economy, _again._ It wasn't that they were a bad team, they always came second, and to Team Amazon who were truly an amazing team, despite all the arguing.

Alejandro walked into the confessional, he couldn't keep losing, it made him feel weak. That little minx Heather seemed to get in the way of him winning, in Germany, New York, t was continuous. "My team can't have another lost, not again. We have to be in First Class next challenge, which we will be, and I know, Heather Courtney and Gwen will be tough to beat, I just have to work harder, if I want to win." Alejandro said in the confessional.

"I love first class." Heather sat at the golden bar in first class, sipping on a pink drink with a lemon on the side, and a pink umbrella, her legs were crossed, and she was smiling, she didn't care the team didn't like her, she didn't need them yet. "Just think I can rub this in Ale whatevers face." She thought. Maybe she could "accidentally" walk past economy and spill some of her drink on him. So she did, she walked past Courtney and Gwen, who sat in the golden chairs wearing their pyjamas, and eye masks on their foreheads, getting ready for bed. Courtney looked up at Heather, lifting her eye mask up, twisting her body around.

"Where are you going?" Courtney asked, she was tired and her voice was becoming softer.

"Economy." Heather answered, holding her drink in-between her fingers, as she twirled around to face Courtney and Gwen now.

"Too make out with Alejandro?" Courtney joked, Gwen started to laugh as well.

"Eww no, he wishes." Heather answered back fast. Nerves had taken over at this point.

"Ha, have fun." Courtney teased. It irked Heather. She walked into economy class, but before opening the curtain she head Alejandro speaking. It really was disgusting in economy. The leaking pipes, the cold, hard seats, no beds, no privacy at all. She did wonder how it was she kept sane while she stayed in economy, it was the main part for the losers after all, and her and Alejandro did mostly go over to the dining tables, or down the stairs, not together, but they always were sort of together, somehow. He was either reading a book Noah had given him, writing, drawing, or just simply sleeping. Noah was nice for giving him books, it did pass time while you were with idiots.

"Loser class, again." Alejandro mumbled to Tyler, who was sitting with him, now that Lindsay was gone. He heard the first class door open, and too his surprise although he was hoping it was her, Heather popped out.

"Enjoying loser class?" She asked, leaning against the door frame, smirking. She was being a bit of a smart-ass, rubbing it in his face.

"Not as much as you apparently." Noah said sarcastically, not even glimpsing at her. Owen laughed at Noah, punching his shoulder lightly.

Alejandro got up, standing next to her. "Well, what are you doing back in here?" Alejandro asked, the way he said them, they were cheery.

"To rub it in your face." She shook her head slowly, the words through her teeth.

"Doing well." Alejandro commented, before walking back over to his team. Heather's jaw gaped open, did he really just leave her, there. Did he have some nerve or what.

"How dare he!" Heather yelled in frustration to the confessional cameras. "Cutting me off like I'm nothing. I'm the best looking girl here, and he blows me off for _Tyler_." She spat out, shivering at the word Tyler. She wasn't hurt. "I want him even more now..." She slowly said, before realising what she was saying. "Gone off the show!" She quickly fixed, although the blush on her cheeks were saying otherwise. Heather walked out of the confessional, scowling, mostly because of Alejandro, the other part because she had to walk past Team Chris and DJ, it made her feel insecure and she was never insecure with herself. She knew _**he**_ would be staring at her, he did make that a habit after they were both in economy, it was uncomfortable to sleep, but Heather did the same. She couldn't be falling for him, could she? Those cheek bones, the sparkling, green eyes, the way he spoke Spanish and when it would come out sometimes, it was all pretty amazing. But no, she wasn't. He was competition. Heather walked into first class again, the lights were dimmed.

"How was it?" Courtney asked rubbing her eyes.

"Completely ignored me." Heather replied, she was spacey and hardly focused on anything.

"Ok..." Courtney said confusedly. It wasn't like Heather to be so, out of it.

In economy Team Chris and Dj were trying to sleep, most of the being successful, apart from him and Noah, although Noah did stay up quite late, reading. Alejandro laid on the steel chair, his leg crossed with his knee up, his hands behind his head, crossed. He was thinking. Not about the game really, more about the people. Why'd they come into this competition? Sierra was obvious, too meet them all, but Noah, Heather? He couldn't wait to see how far she would get, and when she gets eliminated would it be because of him? Probably not. If Team Amazon did lose again, Heather would be a goner.

My favourite episode is next. There's a heap of Aleheather teasing in the next chapter :) Also, Alejandro is talking about Heather getting eliminated more, but just you wait until London.


	6. Shuck the clams, or be with me?

Amazons were in first class, again. Gwen was reading a book, sitting opposite from her was Courtney who was thinking, god knows what. Heather had stood on the golden couch, and opened up the air vents, climbing inside, Gwen and Courtney were confused, and stared.

What is she doing?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Beats me." Courtney said unamused.

"Unless she has suddenly turned into Izzy and is looking for elves I'd say it has something to do with Alejandro." Gwen said to Courtney, looking up at Heather.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think Heather liked him." Courtney cocked her eyebrow.

"Ha, ew." Gwen laughed. "That;s like, the grinch having a crush on somebody." Gwen gigled, putting her book to the side.

"I know, yuck! Picture her dried up, black, little heart fawning out, lighting up with love." Courtney said teasing Heather. Heather banged her head in the air vents, than twisting and turning. "I am not in love!" She yelled, it echoed through the air vents. She stuck her head out to look down onto Gwen and Courtney. "I am thinking about our team. I'm trying to sneak back into loser class to eaves drop." She wiggled her pointer finger. "With DJ back there with _him_, Alejandro has free range to make an alliance." She moved around in the air vents. "Ugh! Why'd we have to win in dumb Paris." She growled.

"Sorry, we can stop trying." Gwen answered, putting her off.

"Eww gross, what is this?" Heather whined, showing them a purple toothbrush, Sierra squealed saying she had been looking for Cody's new toothbrush, as Cody groaned.

"Ok Heather, I think you need to consider, chilling out?" Courtney said, she was worried for her, she hadn't been acting like herself lately. Heather scurried through the air vents, with a pencil and sketchbook in her mouth, crawling to economy.

"I don't know what to say to him." Owen pointed his pointer fingers together, thinking about what to say to DJ. Alejandro had really gotten through to them all. "I've always been the alliancey, no the alliancer."

"It's like asking a girl out, only she's a guy." Noah said to Owen, who pretended to understand.

"Oh, ahem." Owen coughed. "Uh, Hey DJ, hey." He waved to DJ who sat on the opposite side of the plane. "uh you wanna go for hot dogs with my buddy Noah? He said your legs are nice." Owen than precoded to wolf whistle. DJ looked worried, and gulped.

"Yeah, because that's exactly what I told him to say." Noah said sarcastically, half asleep.

"One can not blunder into an alliance, friends." Alejandro spoke up, crossed arms facing Noah and Owen.

"Why couldn't you go so Lindsay could still be here!" Tyler said angrily and forceful to DJ who frowned.

"Anger also doesn't help." Alejandro pointed out.

"Listen I'm sorry I tried ok. But you only have to put up with me for one more day." DJ shot back, the squeak in his voice showing how scared he was.

"Going somewhere DJ?" Alejandro asked, he was faking sincere.

"I'm losing the next challenge." DJ squinted his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What!" Heather fell out of the air vents, with a pencil and sketchbook in site. "Ow." She said hitting the ground with Alejandro's face lighting up with a smirk.

"What have we here?" He asked slyly.

Heather picked herself up to her knees, sniffing around before realising it was Owen's feet. "Eww." She plugged her nose before Alejandro could cut in.  
"Doing a little spying, are we?" He asked rhetorically.

Heather started to stutter out of nervousness. "I uh, uh dropped my pen." She said picking up her Pen and sketchpad. "See, no scheming, just scribbling. Owen, I am issuing you a ticket for fashion crimes." Heather scribbled something down on her piece of paper, handing it to Owen. She thought it would get Alejandro's mind of her "spying." "Your socks reek."

"Oh am I wearing socks, ha." Owen laughed. "I can't even see my feet." Owen looked at his feet. Heather got up off the ground, before Alejandro could wink at her, she walked back into first class, angry.

"How was it?" Courtney asked. Alejandro was attractive, everyone could see that.

"I hate him." She growled, before sitting back down on a golden char. Courtney giggled, placing her hand up to her mouth.

The challenge was coming upon them, and they had no idea that Chef would be throwing everyone out of the plane, into water. It was terrifying really, Alejandro got pushed out with his team mates, who were a wreck when they got into the water, splashing everywhere and screaming. He didn't see Heather though, too say he was worried was an understatement, his forehead wrinkled and he looked for the girl, who finally got thrown out of the plane, holding a golden cushion from first class.

DJ started to splash around, and looked like he could drown, so Heather swam over to him, with her cushion, giving the cushion to him, and then asking to be in an alliance with him. Alejandro frowned, and swam after her.

"Care to join me in an alliance?" Heather asked DJ. Alejandro went up behind her, tapping her shoulder, she turned around with a smile, but frowned when she saw him.

"You're asking him that now?" Alejandro said to Heather, he wasn't really asking, more putting on a show for DJ.

"You're just jealous." Heather growled, poking Alejandro's chest, which brought her pain. "Because you didn't think of it!" Heather smirked, looking happy with herself on how smart she was.

"Acutally, I would've asked him _before_ delivering the cushion." Alejandro smirked back. "But you do what's right for you." Heather looked around nervous, she was worried about how good he was, he was, great.

In the confessional, Heather sat looking dazed, smiling, cheeky. "Oh he is good." She sighed, bringing her hands together, clasping, and holding them near her face lovingly. "I want the tape, give me the tape! How do you open this thing?" She shook the camera, trying to get the footage.

The race to the finish line was tough, not only did the Amazons not show up, but Heather was the only one from the Amazons there. Team Chris and DJ where there, but she was alone. She hated losing, Alejandro was doing the arrogant smirk at her, making her feel uncomfortable as she wiggled around trying to hide herself, her clothes felt wrong when he looked at her like that, she wanted a jacket, or maybe a scarf.

"Where are they?" Heather hissed, she looked around for her team, but they weren't seen. Heather had her hand covering her face, looking out for her team. Alejandro giggled, it caught his team off guard, they've never seen him so cheery before, he was laughing at Heather. Noah nudged Owen, who just said an "Ow." and looked very confused.

"Ok Everybody, it's time for the next leg. Since team Amazon were the big losers they're out." Heather gasped, her team couldn't do anything right. "They'll have to clean the fish and the lobsters the other teams brought in, and shuck all these giant clams!" Chris announced, sounding excitedly evil.

"When the whole team gets here right." Heather snarled, she wasn't going to do the job, and Alejandro couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, but you're here." Chris pointed at Heather with a Clam in his hand.

"Not as a team, I'm just here as me." Heather put her hand on her chest.

"And I'm here as a guy hosting a schwinky beach shindig in a couple of hours which he needs some clean and beautiful clams for. Shuck em up sister." Chris threw the clam, hitting Heather in the face. Alejandro had to bite his lips, it was hilarious to see her get so angry.

"Eugh, they are going to pay!" Heather called out at sea, knowing her team couldn't hear her.

"I thought the team who brings in sea food gets a special reward." Alejandro spoke up, you could practically hear the arrogance come out of his mouth

"You do, you get to watch Heather shuck clams, how's that for an award?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"Fair enough." Alejandro nodded his head with a large, stupid grin on his face. Heather growled.

Team Chris and DJ had all gone aside, either to the shore, or around the land, apart from Alejandro, he was watching Heather shuck clams. "Can you leave?" Heather demanded him.

"I would, but watching you shuck clams is more interesting." Alejandro sat on the table, his legs on the seat around the table, while Heather sat on the seat.

"Go!" She pointed, speaking louder. Alejandro just shrugged, until Heather threw clam guts at him and giggled. "Now go." She smiled innocently. Alejandro was shocked, she's never done anything like this before. He knew she was joking around with him, but could she really be doing this, now? It was a competition.

"Really?" Alejandro asked, cocking his eye brow. Alejandro grabbed one of the clams and threw it at her.

"Gross!" Heather shrieked, nudging Alejandro, he tilted backwards.

"Hey!" Chris yelled at them, the next challenge is starting, get inside." He announced. Chris mumbled "Damn teens." as Alejandro and Heather walked inside, trying hard not to laugh.

Although they might of been getting a long, sort of, for a few seconds, it didn't stop Heather from putting Owens dirty, smelly, sock into his dish."

**So I was thinking the next chapter could be the party? But I don't know yet, it'd probably be really short. :) Thank you for reviewing it means a lot and I wish you guys all the best for 2013. I know my 2013 is already looking so good. :)**


	7. Like worms in my stomach

The night of Chris' party had arrived, and the competitors were all walking in, wearing more fancy clothes than usual, it was apparently just a party because of Chris' hometown, where all of his relatives had come, and made a mess of the party. They hardly threw the rubbish away and left food everywhere. Alejandro was no where in sight, while Heather sat at one of the tables with Team Amazon, they were separated into their teams, they got use too sitting with one another, it was like a rule. Alejandro was always one to scheme up a storm, he was good at it, just likes his flirting, it was atrocious how many girls he had tried to get to falling for him, and now, he was trying on Heather, although she knew, it was having some effect, she was slowly going to fall for him, his charm, and get voted off. Heather sat at the bench with her team mates, while DJ sat with Team Chris, she was tapping her finger nails on the table, while leaning on her hand, this "party" was terrible, too her. Courtney and Gwen had become serious best friends, talking about everything, and how it was weird they both thought they saw Duncan, because Gwen and him were "such good friends." I looked around, and saw Alejandro coming out of the cabin where the challenge was, he looked tired, rugged, his clothes were barely on him, and he rubbed his temples slowly, in a circular motion. Heather furrowed her eyebrows, and a slight frown. Everybody by now had moved away into smaller groups, Sierra and Cody nearby to Gwen and Courtney, DJ with his fish, Noah, Owen, Izzy, and Tyler all huddled around a fire. He was walking towards her, expressionless. It was worrying.

"Decided to show up." Heather whispered, still leaning on her hand, but not tapping her fingers, Alejandro sat next to her.

"Yeah." He quietly said, nodding. He didn't look at her at all.

"I know you painted the marks on DJ's fish." Heather said bluntly, she looked at Alejandro for a reaction, he put his hand over her mouth, and his finger to his mouth, saying "shh" He then proceeded to say "What DJ doesn't know won't hurt him. So don't tell him." Alejandro removed his hand. Heather nodded slowly, she was scared of him honestly, Alejandro was scary. "That way, when he goes, we can get further." He whispered into her ear. His warm breaths on her neck, it made her shiver.

"mhhmm." She nodded her head, her eyes were wide and worried. Alejandro got up, and left, going back into the cabins that Chris had arranged us to stay in for the night, since we;d be leaving the next morning. He didn't say goodbye, or wave, he got up and left. Heather could still smell his deodorant lingering around, she felt like this was a dream.

Heather looked over at Gwen and Courtney, who had seen everything. They were giggling, Gwen's hand over her mouth, and Courtney clutching onto her stomach. Heather couldn't help but blush. She wasn't angry, just confused. What lead Alejandro to do that? Her mouth was slightly open, she need water. She needed to think clearly, not about _him_. Anything but Alejandro. She quickly walked over the drinks table, grabbing one of the cups of water, and sculled it. She couldn't keep going on like this, what was this boy doing to her? He made her feel giddy, like she was going to vomit whenever he was around, like worms were in her stomach, eating each other, rubbing against each other. It was nauseating. She had to go into the cabins, the Amazon's cabin. It was still like this, the teams.

"What is wrong with me?" Alejandro mumbled, sitting on the bed, his hands were on his face, leaning on his knees. He was frustrated, he was telling Heather everything, he didn't know why, he thought it was because she was similar to him, she was tough. He also thought it'd help her trust him, a bad idea.

It was 8 in the morning, and everyone had their suitcases, boarding the plane. There was unhealthy tension between Alejandro and Heather, when Alejandro walked past her, and nudged her out of the way, making her stumble. She knew he was smirking, she could feel it. He was starting to tease her again, and it wasn't how they normally would play. It was more in a joking way now, She didn't know why. She never understood him. And she knew she never really would.


	8. jamacia me sweat and cry

Team Chris was enjoying First class, with cucumber masks, and rest, along with DJ, who was by himself no a team, although he'd disagree, since he had a fish. They didn't know when they were going to land, so they thought they would live it up, while they could. Team Amazon sat in Economy, or "loser class" as it had been nicknamed. They weren't all that happy, and they knew it would smell like boy once they got back in, something they weren't excited about. They could feel a slight downwards pull, and it was extremely fast, a loud bang confirmed there would be danger. They didn't know what was going to happen, but Team Chris ran into Economy.

"What is going on?" Alejandro yelled, holding onto the seat belts.

"We don't know!" Heather yelled back to him, holding onto a seat belt next to his. She was horrified, what if they just died. "Where's Owen and Izzy?" She asked, yelling over the everyone else screaming.

"How am I suppose to know where that butterdonkey is!" Alejandro sounded frustrated. Heather quickly clutched onto Alejandro, burying her head into his chest, he rested his chin on her, his mouth getting full of her hair. He was scared himself, he didn't want to die alone, really. He wrapped his free arm around Heather, pulling her in closer, he could feel her tense up, but she accepted. He could feel the fear, as they got closer to the ground, and the next thing was scarier than anything they had ever gone through, they crashed too the ground, it was unsettling, knocking people over. Heather landed on Alejandro, whimpering and shaking.

"Hey, it's fine." He whispered into her ear, rubbing her back. He wasn't going to play her now, the game could be cancelled. Heather looked up, chewing her lip. She looked at Alejandro for a second, who was confused by the whole situation. Heather quickly got off him, dusting herself off, she was going slightly red in the cheeks, she tried to hide it by being frustrated and irritated.

"Chris! What the hell is going on!" She yelled, she threw her hands up into the hair, and was yelling at Chris, who was now in the economy area.

"I'll explain soon, just don't panic, everything is fine." Chris was actually trying to calm everyone down, and it was a new side to him, it figures, no cameras. He had gotten everyone off the plane, and Courtney took note of Izzy and Owen., Chris sent them to the first aid tent, and demanded everyone got into their swim suits. Alejandro wiggled his eyebrows and smiled at Heather, she was hopelessly waiting for this moment. Finally. She felt way to excited to see Alejandro in his swimming trunks, if you would even call them that, she thought he picked the skimpiest pair to wear, just to throw all the girls off, mostly to throw her off.

"Nice swimming trunks." Heather sarcastically said, rolling her eyes.

"Same brand." Alejandro nodded his head at hers.

The challenge was to dive off some cliff into a lagoon, that Chris didn't know anything about. Noah asked if it was full of sharks, but Chris said it wasn't with a cheeky grin on his face, we all sighed, relieved that we wouldn't be hurt in this challenge, but we should have known, Chris ALWAYS had something up his sleeves. It was full of electric eels and sharks. We had to tag team, diving off the cliff, finding "pirate treasure" Heather thought it was like they were all plummeting to their death, the way they all screamed and jumped off. Heather was tagged next, with Cody hitting her hand, she formed her diving position, she knew it was good, she was a ballerina, they had to ace position and technique like it was natural to them.

"You have beautiful form." Alejandro cooed over to her, smirking. Her knees wobbled, and her stomach felt sick. She clumsily fell over the edge, screaming, and belly flopping into the water, pain was spreading across her body, escalating outwards.

"Ouch..." She mumbled, silently.

"Nothing personal!" Alejandro yelled down at her, with her growling at his response, sinking into the water.

Gwen had gotten the pirates treasure/Chef's kareoke necklaces and was swimming back up, with eels stinging her. Alejandro looked worried, for about a second before smirking and wanting to get on her good side, dived into the water, and helping her out, with the chains. Heather wasn't going to let him get away with that, she was going to beat him in everything, no matter what the consequence was. She was sticking by that term, even though she did start to think he was good looking, and a little devious like her, she wasn't going to get feelings for him, at least not the massive, school girl, giggley crush.

Alejandro emerged from the water, with the chains around his neck, his charming smile had arrived onto his smug face.

"Thanks for the delivery!" Heather swiped the chains from his neck, running off with them.

"Hey!" Alejandro yelled at her, while she ran off.

"Nothing personal!" Heather teased, looking back at him.

"I suppose I earned that." He bluntly said, wrinkling his nose upwards.

Although they were stuck in Jamaica, they still had an elimination. Dj was "thrown off" the plane, since they were stuck, they had to stay in Jamaica.

"Economy, great." Heather was laying on the steel bench, on her stomach, leaning on her hands, her legs were swaying slowly, up and down. "Who knows how long we'll be in here..." She whispered to herself. She knew where _he _was. In the Dining room. Waiting for her to go in there to "get a glass of water." They had sort of made a routine of it. Trying to get away from their teams, they would meet in the Dining Room, to talk, tease, maybe even, flirt? No, definitely not flirt, that wasn't what they were doing. Heather got up from the bench, and walked towards the Dining Room. She wasn't surprised when Gwen and Courtney spoke up, they always did.

Courtney looked over to her. "Make out session with Alejandro?" She rolled her tongue when saying his name. Heather merely squinted her eyes at her. Gwen and Courtney always had to say something about Alejandro to her.

Heather walked into the Dining Room, and saw him sitting on one of the barrels, he always did, in a far, right corner.

"Alejandro." She hissed at him. Walking towards him and sitting on a seat close by. She had bought the chair over from another one of their "meetings."

"Heather." He hissed right back at her. "Hows economy, again?" He smirked after saying again, he knew how much it irritated her, and that was the point, to annoy her.

"Great." She sarcastically said, rolling her eyes. "I'll beat you next challenge." Heather winked at him.

"My team is going to be in first class for at least a week." Alejandro chuckled, the plane was out of gas, and they were stranded in Jamaica. "Want to go outside?" He asked her, before standing up and offering his hand to hers. Heather was flustered, blushing, but she accepted.

"Where are we going?" She asked, being dragged off the plane.

"Just to the shore, right outside the plane." Alejandro opened the door, and jumped out, without Heather.

"Really?" She asked, she wasn't scared to jump off, she's done much worse. She jumped off, with Alejandro grabbing her hand straight away.

"We should enjoy Jamaica, the competition is on hold right now, who knows what will happen..." Alejandro walked over to the shore, sitting near the water. Heather sat next to him, cross legged, while he lay out flat, his arms supporting him.

"Why are you being so nice?" Heather looked up at Alejandro, her eyes were full of wonder, they were huge, gray.

"Maybe I'm manipulating you..." She smirked slyly, but Heather knew he wasn't serious, it was a joke. "I can hardly stand my team, they are getting crazier, Tyler's the only normal one." Alejandro spoke to Heather.

"Try being stuck with Gwen and Heather." She shrugged. She got her pointer finger, and started digging it into the sand, making small squiggles in front of herself.

"Now that Izzy's gone, it has gotten quieter." Alejandro started to sit cross legged, now facing Heather, copying her with the squiggles. "I can't wait til the merge." He looked up at her, wanting to see her face, it barely made a reaction.

"Same." She agreed. Heather didn't know what to do, she knew she had fallen for him, it was going to happen sooner or later, but she couldn't help her feelings, she liked Alejandro, here it was, sinking it. She had to keep the act up, that she hated him, he disgusted her. It was going to be hard. We should probably go back." Heather nervously said, her voice crackled. She waited for him to walk in front of her, so she would slowly figure herself out without him watching, he would figure her act out, everyone would...

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. But I hope you enjoy :)**


	9. Head over Heels

Things were getting heated between Alejandro and Heather. They were forced to be in Economy together, and they didn't look at each other, the other contestants wouldn't be able to cut the tension with a chain saw, it was that thick. Owen would cough awkwardly, with Noah sitting next to him trying to read, or quietly talking to him, whispering in his ear. Noah would look at Heather, than at Alejandro.

"What?" Heathre spoke up, trying to sound intimidating, it wasn't working that well, her voice cracked, and she felt like vomiting with him around. She could always see him smirking at her.

"Nothing." Owen chocked out, he was laughing a lot.

"Ugh, whatever." Heather curled her firsts up, Owen always irritated her, so this was nothing new. But them whispering about her and Alejandro just really set her off.

She had to leave, Owen's stink was making her nauseated, she needed water, and some fresh air, so she was going to go to the Dining Room. Just as Heather got up, Alejandro did as well, which was followed by an erupt of giggles and chuckles from the contestants, along with Owen's farting.

"I'm going to the Dining Room." Heather spat out to Alejandro, cocking her eyebrow, and standing firm. She felt like she was challenging him, the facade's of hating him was going well so far. Alejandro went towards first class. There was no way he was going to follow Heather, people were already making assumptions of them secretly hooking up, but they denied it. People would walk into the Dining Room and just see them sitting there quietly. Them going opposite directions had more people laughing and teasing them, Heather groaned walking away, while Alejandro ignored them all, he kept his cool, he didn't like Heather, he was using her.

Chris had gathered all of the contestants, telling them they'd have to parachute off the plane, and once they got to the ground, onto a bus. Heather didn't see Alejandro, she assumed he had already jumped when she got there. They were directed onto a double decker, red bus, Chef had hit the pedal, and they were off. Heather scowled at Chris, noticing Alejandro wasn't there. She wouldn't let it affect her, she promised herself this in Jamaica. She rolled her eyes, Chris was saying nonsense about England. He counted them off on his fingers, listing random facts about London. He mentioned Alejandro missing, and that's when she freaked out.

"Do you think he's ok?" She quickly spun around to face Gwen and Courtney, she covered her mouth, her eyes were wide and worried, she didn't know how to react. She had to quickly regain her dignity. "Because wow, big advantage for us. Yay..." She awkwardly recovered, she wasn't hiding it well. Gwen and Courtney spoke about how they were going to win the challenge, because of their creepy knowledge of Big Ben and the Ripper.

"Should we look for Alejandro?" Heathers voice went high pitched the more she worried. "I mean, you know, just in case this is just another one of his dirty schemes?" Heather was trying harder to play it cool, she shrugged it off, waiting for them to answer, but Courtney just said let his team look. They ignored her for the rest of the bus ride, but she was slowly biting her nails and wrinkling her forehead. She was glad she sat in the front of the bus, so no one could see.

The double decker bus stopped in a wide, open, land. Heather was first off the bus, she tried gaining some composure by dusting her shorts, and straightening out her shirt. She felt somewhat lost without Alejandto there. She felt like she could relax, for a few seconds without anyone saying anything, or judging her. She stood back, watching Gwen strip the man down, and they ran off to the next building. She knew if Alejandro was here, they would be in the lead, and he would somehow always slow down to be with her, she didn't get it. They lost Cody and Sierra along the way, she assumed Sierra had kidnapped Cody and tried to get him to "love" her. "I'm in pain!" She yelled at Courtney and Gwen, who seemed to be enjoying themselves, while Heather was being stretched, and restricted in some cuffs. She didn't want to interrupt Gwen and Courtney's little best friend thing going on, she waited outside while they continued to get clues, she didn't think anything of it. She was doing her nails, blowing on them to make them look good, and that's when it happened. She was abruptly grabbed, and placed into some huge sack. She fell into it, the position she was in was uncomfortable, and she had to wiggle around, she had been thrown into something hard and metal, and was moving. She knew she wasn't on the plane, more like in a car, or in the back of a truck. When she had gotten to the destination, she was taken into the plane, where Alejandro, Cody, and Sierra were. "Great..." She mumbled. Cody was fine, Sierra was crazy, and when she saw Alejandro she knew she blushed and wanted to run to the bathroom to vomit.

They had been told to sit on the plane until the challenge was over. All three of them leaned on a wall, Heather didn't know where to sit, she decided in between Cody and Alejandro. Was she making it that obvious? She nudged her way in, being the stubborn girl she is, she leaned on her knees, sighing deeply into them. She looked straight ahead, at the cameras, and heard Noah and Owen talking. "I told you, Heather likes Alejandro." Noah said to Owen, during part of the competition, which Owen just blandly laughed, saying that she hated Alejandro. This furthered her blush, making her look more red than ever. Alejandro hardly moved, he just shuffled due to the awkwardness of what his team was talking about. Alejandro moved his elbow, only slightly hitting her, on accident.

"Uh, sorry..." He moved away from her, not wanting to hit her again, after what they were talking about, and so far, he couldn't see any cameras, only Chris and Chef watching the tv screens in front of them. The room was all grey, and was pretty small, just a bunch of tv's and things for cameras, microphones, and some cups, which had coffee in them he could smell them, and Heather's perfume, which was a sweet, candy smell.

"It's fine." Heather quickly blurted out. She regretted sitting so close to him, it wasn't really her fault, she didn't want to sit next to crazy Sierra. She couldn't actually believe that she had admitted that she liked Alejandro. It was far too soon, and she was getting in too deep, everything about him she liked, his small freckles, his arms, his chest, his eyes, everything. "Did you see me get stretched?" Great, she thought. Another sincere conversation with him.

Alejandro nodded his head. He thought it was hilarious, he wouldn't tell her how much he laughed at her, it'd make him look weird. He was glad that only Chris and Chef were the only ones in the room when that happened. He could hear Chris chuckling about something, probably there conversation because he turned around, sipping his coffee.

"I did." He answered, not really making conversation, he didn't think it was important for her to know he laughed, she'd probably grunt and walk away, she looked pale anyway, maybe she was sick. "You look like a runway model." He joked, laughing a bit, he could see her smile, for a second before she hit him. "Moron." She squinted at him, frowning and shaking her head. "You got taken about before the challenge even began." Heather pointed out, wiggling her nose and giggling. She HATED the school girl crushes were all she wanted to do was be close to the guy, but also far because she felt ill.

"I was checking on Chris!" He pointed at Chris, trying to make a point.

Heather scoffed. "Yeah right! You wanted to know what was going on in first class!" She shouted back, throwing her hands up in the air, as they usually did in their fights. Cody and Sierra were in their own world, and Chris and Chef were watching the tv's, and listening to their conversation.

"You see right through me." Alejandro took a hold of Heather's chin, slowly lifting it up, he could feel her burning up, which made him smirk more. "That's why I like you." He quietly purred. Heather knew he didn't mean it like that, he meant it in a you'll-be-hard-to-get-rid-of way.

She looked at him, confused, but than smiling. "I'll still beat you." cocking her head to the side, smiling at herself, something she did often.

"You'll be tough competition." Alejandro stood up, getting a water bottle. She knew then, he was being serious. Heather wasn't looking forward to the future for them in the competition. It could go two ways. They team up together until they're the final two, or when the merge happens, make alliances to vote each other off. It was clear to Heather that they could never happen, not now. She wanted to go vomit everything up, and go lay on Chris' bed and sleep for an entire week, forgetting about everything. "I know." Heather merely winked. She was nervous.

Alejandro could tell, she was thinking deeply, her eyes would wander and she would be blank. He was now focusing on her, trying to figure her out, he spotted her mouth twitching, and her eyes growing sad, he frowned his forehead. The freckles around her nose were moving rapidly from her twitching nose. Chris broke the two up, saying the challenge was over. Heather quickly shook her head, coming back to reality, why Alejandro leaned on his knees, lifting himself up, and offering his hand to her, which she declined. She swatted it away, getting up by herself. Later on that night, they had smiled at each other, Heather's eyes were growing wide, and Alejandro's drooped, his smile big enough. Heather had won this round.

**Yay hello! Review and things thank you lovelies! Mwah.**


	10. Whatever happens, don't leave

Gold class smelt of girl again, the sweet smell of perfume, and and hairspray lingered in the air. Sierra was not bugging Cody, instead she was messing around with her hair, trying to figure out what to do with it for the next challenge. Gwen and Courtney were having a wonderful discussion about Duncan, Gwen and Courtney, both overly excited about the return of Duncan. Courtney must have known that Gwen liked Duncan, she said he looked great, but quickly fixed herself up. Heather could tell Gwen was more jumpy than usual, she liked Duncan. Heather knew the feeling, and was beginning to get jumpy around Alejandro, and when people spoke about him. She wanted to be sick all over again, that's the only way she could describe it, she wanted to vomit. She needed fresh air, and that's when she knew where she had to go, their meeting place. She called it their meeting place, due to the fact that they were always there, and they even made a small, meeting area to just sit around and talk. Heather didn't care if he wasn't there, her team was starting to annoy her more than usual.

Alejandro sat in economy, Tyler and him were starting to get super tight, Although Alejandro was just using him, he did start to like Tyler as a friend, they sort of just clicked. But, he was getting sick of Owen always farting, and Duncan thinking he was some big bad boy who could boss people around, Duncan was a pest and he wanted him gone. So Alejandro went to the meeting place. He had to see her, he knew she was beautiful, but that's all, he wouldn't have feelings for her, no no, that line wouldn't be crossed, he was using her, and he knew it worked, she fell for him, hard. The thought of this made him smirk, and he got up from the steel benches, going to the dining room. Now that Noah was gone, Owen stopped making remarks, and Duncan was sleeping, while Tyler watched over Duncan like a hawk. Once he got there, she wasn't. Was he upset? Sure, but he wasn't going back to economy, it was disgusting in that room. She was either scoping about, in the confessional, or was surely on her way. She had to be. Alejandro tapped his foot waiting for her to show up, she would, any minute now. He looked at the clock, it was getting late, around 11pm, but Chris didn't care what time they went to bed, not anymore, it was whenever they could sleep really. They had just left London and they were on their way to another destination. Alejandro was growing impatient. "Maybe she's already gone to bed..." He begun to ponder. He straightened his jeans out, and his red shirt, trying to make himself look presentable. He heard some shuffling, and looking up furiously, he saw her stumbling about in the dark. "Having some difficulty?" Alejandro teased, standing up and guiding her to the seat they had placed out.

"A little." She laughed. Alejandro hardly saw this side of her. A giggly 16 year old girl, who was just being silly and sneaking out past her bed time, he liked this side of her. "How's economy?" She was smug, and teasing him, like she did a lot of the time. He could see her shaking, she was cold as they were still in London. She rubbed her hands together, and blew on them, trying to stay warm.

"Heather Heather Heather..." Alejandro started, rubbing his hands together, he almost teased her, like he wanted something from her. Alejandro shook his head, slowly getting up from his seat, and walking around her. He got to her back, and Heather stared straight ahead. He leaned down near her ear, and whispered. 'Enjoy gold class while you can." He blew into her ear. They both heard of the PA systems that they would need to meet in the dining room. Their heads turned to look at each other, fear both in their eyes. "Go!" Alejandro pointed towards the bathrooms.

"Why do I have to go! You should be the one leaving!" Heather yelled back, panic taking over, she was stumbling all over the place, and her heart was beating fast. Alejandro slapped his forehead with his hand, and grabbed her arm by the wrist, pulling her with him away from the group. "Where are we going?" She angrily mumbled, being forcefully pulled. Alejandro and her saw the group of people coming out, and looking around with Chris being in front of them.

"Stay here." Alejandro whispered in Heather's ear, trying not to make a sound. He cooly walked out, like nothing had just happened, he was a great actor, for sure. Heather tip toed out as well, trying to act cool, but the blush on her face said otherwise. They both stood on opposite directions across from each other. Chris had said something about a Greek Olympics challenge. Heather didn't really listen, she was trying too hard to compose herself, licking her lips and swallowing hard.

"Childs play. There's no way we can lose an Olympic challenge to a team with no men." Alejandro chuckled, standing up straighter to make himself look taller, and masculine, and it was starting to work.

'Hope you look good in silver, I look great in gold." The words flew out like venom, and Heather pointed at his chest, rock, hard, chest.

"I'll be happy to lend you one of ours, since we'll have all of them." Alejandro was leaning over Heather now.

Hurdles. Heather wasn't good at hurdles, and Alejandro was at everything. She knew she was going to lose to him. He was flexible, and as said numerous times, perfect. But Heather had to have this one in the bag, so to boost confidence she spoke herself up, like she was the best.

"Sorry." She leaned in, smug towards Alejandro. "I'm fast and furious." She pulled her leg up, almost over her head.

But Owen did interject, saying "We'll be sending home the person who doesn't win a medal." In which Alejandro responded by doing the splits, and tying his hair up. With his toes. The panic on Heathers face was fast found, nibbling on her lip and ripping some skin off. They lined up, and Chris had blown the blow horn. Running in front, Alejandro turned around so he was running backwards, and looked at Heather. Straight in the eyes.

"Don't worry, you can borrow my medal if you want to look like a winner." Alejandro teased, slightly in front of Heather. Not only that, he was also running on his hands, and still a bit in front. Heather was getting nervous, while Alejandro got overly cocky. "Relax my friends, victory is within!" Alejandro yelled, looking back at Owen. He spoke too soon. He hit himself in the face with the hurdle, while Heather started jumping over them. Her adrenaline was powerful, and she could feel her legs shake like jely, her heart pounding, she was going to beat him. Alejandro. The feelings she had now were unexplainable. Once again, the vomitting feeling was in her stomach, her legs felt like lead. She did it. She beat him. Alejandro smiled to himself, before turning around at his team mates, frowning at her. Heather saw him smile at her, so she smiled back. These 'feelings' of hers were not going to control her. Not at all.


	11. I don't want to be the exception

"The feeling off not being hated is wonderful." Heather smiled, looking into the confessional camera. "No one's going to vote me off!" She cheerfully threw her hands up. "Although, everything is so... Awkward?" Heather fumbled for words. "I hated when Gwen and Courtney were 'besties' but now, I have them both wanting me. Eugh." She spat out, rolling her eyes. "Now they fight over me like some dogs over meat, but I guess I have a head up, Alejandro doesn't have this." Heather pursed her lips, looking smugly at the camera. After leaving the confessional, Heather had walked through the dining hall, she was slightly hoping that Alejandro would be there, but to her dismay he wasn't, probably scheming with his team, which was never a good thing. She had cookies from being in First Class, which smelt like candy again due to Cody and his addiction to the cavity creators. Heather heart a door open, and she had some hope it was him. Her heart sped up, and she felt her arm being tugged on. But the hands were cold, it was Courtney.

"Hey!" Heather furrowed her eye brows, it was pitch black, and she could hardly see Courtney, she was an annoyance.

"We vote for Gwen next, agreed?" Courtney wasn't really asking a question, more of a demand than anything.

"Not if you're going to try and make us lose on purpose again." Heather taunted, poking Courtney's chest hard.

Courtney gasped in shock, when in reality, she was trying to lose on purpose. "I would never! But on the off chance our winning streak does end I want a guarantee that pasty mcjerkface goes home first."

"Sure, if you guarantee you won't vote me off instead."

"Agreed."

In economy, Owen was lazing around on the cold, steel benches that were the most uncomfortable things ever. Duncan and Alejandro had found other bedding in the plane, but Owen wasn't smart enough to figure it out.

"Ugh, loser class, again!?" Alejandro hit his forehead with his palm, not hard enough to hurt himself, he was pacing with Duncan and Owen sitting in front of him. He had to think of a plan to overthrow the Amazons, they were getting clever, and now with Duncan and Gwen together, it was really getting intense.

"Pathetic. Men, we have to rise from the ashes and and ignite the fires of victory."

"I'm all for starting fires." Duncan chuckled in, slowly carving something into the walls, most likely a skull.

"Team Amazon are only strong because they have Courtney and Heather." Of course, she was always on his mind, always. She hardly left, and when she did leave his mind, she would corrupt him in the real world. "We need to break them apart. But how?" Alejandro started to think of ideas. He knew those girls would be plotting something, most likely something about kicking Duncan off because he was a dirty cheater.

"Ooh ooh!" Owen raised his hand, resembling a child in a classroom who really wanted to answer the question. "Act like you're crushing on Heather and she'll go home like Brigette and Leshawna." This somehow caught Duncan's attention, as he was relaxing he looked rather impressed. "Brigette AND Leshawna?" He asked, sitting up straighter and paying attention. "I thought I was the only guy who snagged double gold at the babe Olympics." Alejandro couldn't be caught out in his tricks.

"Uhh yes, I was truly fond of both, but sadly the fates were against us. I guess I could pretend to fall seduction, but it goes against a gentleman's code."

"There's a code for that crud?" Duncan had just woken up, and wasn't really thinking things through, his voice was groggy and croaky.

"And if I seduce Heather, Courtney will remain unaffected." Alejandro scratched his chin, trying to think of a plan, anything to make them fail, to make her fail. She was really the only thing Alejandro could think about lately. The way her shiny hair would slowly sway when she walked, the she her hips moved to the beat of her hair, and her twinkling eyes. His eyes darted onto Duncan who made a hissing sound and was beaming. "Easy, Heather's kinda into you right? So, seduce Courtney.

""Of course!" Alejandro wasn't too sure of this plan Duncan had. A part of him really liked the plan, another part hated it. "If I flirt with Courtney, it will distract both of them from the game at hand, and one will surely vote the other out." Alejandro's eyes widened in delight, the plan was delicious and could work, he was sure it would. The boost of confidence he had, he was standing up straighter and was smiling like a maniac. "Brilliant idea Duncan."

Chris made an announcement over the intercom asking all of the contestants to go to the dining room, also known as the meeting place for the two best players in the competition.

"Courtney." Alejandro's voice was soothe and calming, while he roughly grabbed Courtney's arm. It was a little confusing to her at first. "We need to talk." Alejandro lookined concerned, and his eyes widened in surprise when she said no.

"Um, whatever Duncan said about me, it isn't true." Courtney waved her arm around confidently.

"Believe me, I wouldn't listen to a word he says, in fact." Alejandro leaned in, almost kissing her ear. "I tried to vote him off." He whispered sending shivers down Courtney's spine, making her tingle.

"Really?" Courtney took a step back, her notrils flaring, and her eyes were slightly closing, she was looking worried, but beautiful at the same time. She was a magnificent human really, not as amazing as Heather, he could see her sitting down next to Courtney, her arms were crossed and she was watching the scene unfold. Duncan's plan really was working, and he was cursing himself for not thinking of it. Alejandro took a few steps back, directing his words towards Courtney, and being forceful.

"Any man who could not perceive your true worth is a fool." He was almost spitting the words out at Courtney. "What I wouldn't give..." Alejandro trailed off, closing his eyes, becoming more and more dramatic and enticing with every movement. "Uh, no." He looked hurt. "Forgive me... I've said too much." He walked off, sounding hurt. Heather knew it was an act, but she couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach, he was doing real good with this.

Heather walked up to Courtney, she looked mad, angry, she was infuriated with what was going on.

"You alright?" Heather raised an eyebrow distinctively, she wasn't going to let Alejandro and Heather happen, or let Courtney fall for him, she'd just purposely lose, again.

"Never better..." Courtney bit her lower lip, and her eyes went droopy, as she stared at Alejandro walk away.

"Al and Courtney?" Heather sat in the confessional amused by his attempt at flirting with her. "No chance. He's up to something..." Her eyes darted right, and she frowned, she was worried. When Courtney would 'accidentally' miss catching her emu, Heather knew she was trying to lose, was she playing Alejandro right back? He instantly went to Courtney's side to help her, kissing her ice cold hands, Courtney babbled on, saying how tricky was to catch an emu and how thankful she was Alejandro was around. It made Heather sick. "Look good D." Heather flirtatiously waved at Duncan, who stumbled some more on the ground. She could play him right back. Heather rode pass on her emu, while Alejandro stared at her, wondering why she was being so... Different?

"Heather's a masterful advisory indeed. She's never used flirtation before, but that could not have been true passion in her eyes, could it?" Alejandro asked getting knocked out of his trance, and worry taking control over his face. Heather wouldn't flirt with Duncan again, could she? She's been there... He remembered when she did it in season 1.

"Come on!" Heather agitated with Courtney swooped her hand forward, giving Courtney the signal to hurry up. Although Courtney told the emu to slow down. "Pick up the pace." No one was around, they had lost the rest of their team along the way.

"It's not me, its the emu." Courtney whined.

"It has a brain the size of a walnut. Take charge!"

"So, can I ask you something?" Courtney asked, a smile on her face, she was completely normal, and Heather didn't expect this question. At all. "Just between us. Are you and Alejandro are, you know, thing?" Courtney pushed the question past her lips, it was difficult to ask.

"What no!" Heather almost started to blush, she had to stop before Courtney got cocky, again. She was shocked, she didn't even need to act. "Ugh, he wishes." She tried to be more normal, cocky.

"Oh, okay then." Courtney had a soft spoken voice now, and it bugged Heather. "perfect." Just as if he had to show up on time, Alejandro came along.

"Hola Courtney. Your emu is the luckiest creature on Earth, it has the privilege of carrying you, see you at the top." Alejandro proceeded to speed up, passing them, and not taking a glance at Heather. He had to control himself, he couldn't risk it.

"Did Duncan see that?" Courtney whispered to Heather.

"He was the only one who didn't" Heather spat out. She wasn't going to try and be nice to Courtney all of a sudden, she knew that when Gwen had caught up, they would both agree on voting her out, NOT because of Alejandro, but because she was losing on purpose.

"Next time the Amazon's lose, Courtney is gone." Heather sat in the confessional scowling. "And not for making goo goo eyes are Alejandro." Heather raised her arm, pointing her finger. "As if I care about that. You saw the way she was riding her emu, she is purposely trying to lose, again."

Heather was upset Courtney didn't go. She would have left if Cody voted for her, but instead it was a tie breaker. Everyone knew who voted for who and it was awkward, and Heather could care less honestly. She wanted Courtney gone.

**SORRY I'M GETTING SO SLOW. But I promise I'll be faster I don't even have school any more I promise to post at least 1 chapter every 3 days, unless something comes up. I've just been busy because my friends are doing all these things and I need to go because I feel glam when I do ok :) review loves.**


	12. Jealousy

Heather could feel her heart pound against her chest, like it was going to explode, her throat had a giant lump in it, her stomach felt sick, _she _felt sick. Chris gave her some medicine, but Heather knew it couldn't do anything, not for this pain. Heather wanted to stay in the confessional all day, or the more private bathrooms. He was using her. Alejandro was using Courtney in front of her, trying to make her jealous. It was working. Most people knew that she liked Alejandro, heck even Alejandro knew. Heather wanted to cry, she had been sitting on the bathroom floor for about half an hour. She was thankful there were multiple bathrooms. She told them she had to do her hair and make up, which she did, after she had been messing herself up. Her hair was full of knots, and her face was pale, with dark circles around her eyes. She had to do something about them. She applied a fair bit of make up, and straightened her hair, pulling it up into her pony tail. Once out, she sat in Economy, cursing herself that they lost last time. She sort of missed Gwen, they sort of got close at the end of the Australian journey, both agreeing to vote Courtney off. About 2 hours before elimination, Heather and Gwen started talking, somehow they became friendish, they mostly spoke about Courtney, and Heather let some of her walls down around Gwen. It felt nice to have someone to talk to, about boys and the competition. They mostly spoke about Duncan and how Courtney had to move on. But Alejandro did slip up, and Gwen asked why she was voting Courtney off, Heather muttered something along the lines of Courtney wanting to purposely lose, nothing to do with Alejandro.

Heather could hear Courtney giggling in economy. Courtney sat on the steel benches, legs crossed, and her hand up to her mouth, with Alejandro whispering something into her ear. Heather merely grunted, and crossed her arms, looking elsewhere. It irritated her how much effect Alejandro could have on her. She hated him. Sure, they had their sweet moments together, but they weren't going to last, they had fights more often than anything, stand offs to each other, they teased each other, but none of them would admit that, not infront of people. Heathers breathing was getting slower and slower. Each time she looked over at them, he would slowly run his fingers up her arm, and she would playfully giggle, hiding her face away from him. Courtney was wrapped around Alejandro's fingers, and one less could say, if they didn't know Alejandro, he was whipped with Courtney. But it was all a lie. Courtney was an idiot for giving in with him. Heather was trying to stop herself from yelling 'You're an idiot Courtney.' But she couldn't do that, it'd give herself away.

"They make me sick." Heather gagged in the confessional. "Courtney's an idiot for trusting him." Heather rolled her eyes and sighed. She couldn't help but feel defeated, use to the attention being on her. Heather was spoilt back home, and she usually had boys hanging off her every word, and the same goes with Alejandro, they weren't that different, they were so much alike, it terrified her, she was scared of him, and if it did come down to the two of them what was going to happen. The feeling made her feel sick, and each elimination made it more real, they got through every single time, Heather was lucky, and Alejandrowas sneaky. "The thing is, Courtney will go home soon, all the girls that fall for Alejandro's charm, or whatever, gets eliminated." Heather smirked, raising and eyebrow, she was impressed. "And the only reason I'm happy is because Courtney will be gone and the losing streak will be over!" Heather pointed her finger at the camera, she wasn't going to let anyone knew she liked Alejandro, knowing it was already too late, she could still try and hide her 'feelings' for him.

Leaned up against a wall, Alejandro was flirting with Courtney, his am was extended so he was leaning closer to her, noses almost touching, as Courtney went gaga over him. Heather was sitting 2 meters away, watching the scene unfold. Courtney giggled.

"I bet you say that to every pretty competitor." She swooned.

"Aaah, but you are the only pretty competitor." Alejandro directed it straight towards Heather. She knew Courtney and herself were the only normal, girl contestants left. Heather coughed, wanting to get noticed, so Alejandro would go back on his word.

"I was I was up there." Courtney pointed towards First class. "The air back here is so stale and annoying." Courtney was obviously referring to the people.

"Perhaps I can make your journey a little sweeter, wait here." Alejandro grabbed Courtney's hand, stroking it, and placing a kiss on the top of it, with Courtney giggling more nonsense.

"Ohh thanks, you." Courtney touched his nose, lightly hitting it with her finger, and leaning back against the wall with a sigh as Alejandro strolled passed Heather, she wasn't pleased, and was easily jealous. She hated how controlling Alejandro could be.

"Ughh back in loser class again, thanks to Courtney." Heather needed to vent, not entirely about Alejandro, but a lot of it had to do with him- and Courtney. "She should be home right now, not flirting with Alejandro. She's just trying to mess with me, and him fawning all over... Ugh, Courtney." Heather shuddered.

Alejandro walked back into economy holding a bunch of cookies, looking rather pleased with himself, it was obvious when he strode pass Heather, not even looking at her. He could feel the jealousy build up and the tension. She was jealous, great! His plan was working fantastically. Not because he wanted her, but because she would be that much easier to kick off. It was going well. Pinned up against a wall, Alejandro was now looking down at Courtney, as she fed him cookies, leaning on him. They were secured together and their legs intertwined.

"Oh no!" Heather gasped, shaking her bum Alejandro's way. "Did I just sit in some gum?" Heather pointed towards her bum. It would have to work, Alejandro was a normal guy after all. Sierra said no, which Heather didn't want. "I think I sat in gum!" She got louder, but Alejandro's eyes hardly moved. She was getting frustated with him, each and everyday they spent on this plane, the tension between them was thick. "Some one look at my booty is it!.." Heather was cut off by Sierra angrily yelling at her. Heather grunted, and sat back down, just waiting to get to the destination. It didn't stop there, once in Sweden, Courtney and Alejandro decided to cozy up together, Heather tried doing the same with Duncan, but it didn't work. Courtney was turning into a demon, she hated it. Later on in the challenge, Alejandro ripped his shirt off, Heather couldn't help but stare, he was perfection, everything about him was. As a person he was genuine, to her anyway, and his looks were A plus.

"I can't believe we lost, again!" Heather growled, sitting down on the steel bench. She hated losing more now, Alejandro would walk into Economy to gloat, and flirt with Courtney, but after tonight, that minx would be gone, and Heather could go back to being the girl that was the strongest player, and not second best t Alejandro, although she couldn't help but want him. The anger built up everytime she thought about him. Heather would rather lose a love, than seem weak and fall in love with Alejandro, and be taunted. She had obviously given it some though. As the competition lost more people, she was afraid, and it always nit bit her at the end of the day when she was trying to sleep. It would come down to her and Alejandro, somehow.

"Ok, what is your problem?" Heather shoved Alejandro up against a few boxes in the store room. She was hoping her aggravation would stay for the entire talk. She didn't want to seem weak in front of him, or else he would use it to his advantage, she was sure he already was. Alejandro didn't get what she meant by 'blanking her' but he knew she was jealous.

"Surely I do not need to explain it to you. We are in a competition." Alejandro cooly replied, taking in a few deep breaths and picking himself up off the boxes.

"Oh yeah, so kicking off my team mates and completely ruining me is strategy." Heather asked rather harshly.

"Indeed it is, when dealing with jealousy." Alejandro hit anerve in Heather, he saw her face grow angry.

"I am not jealous you arrogant!" She yelled defensively before Alejandro cut her off.

"Of course I mean Courtney." He looked worried, and was trying to calm Heather down. He knew it would work on her, his charm was way too powerful for her. "I must make her believe that no one else exists for me, if she's focused on us." Alejandro was referring to himself and Courtney, he knew it wold work, and get Heather on his side. "Then you can blind site her. Believe me Heather." Heather's walls were falling down, Alejandro overlooked her, giving him the height power, holding onto her hands. "The only woman I want to look at is you..." Alejandro and her were now nose to nose, he could see the freckles on her nose and around her cheeks, the glistening gray eyes, her eyes growing wide in surprise, everything was going off course for Heather. Heather's breath hitched, she could hardly breathe at what Alejandro was saying. "That's.. You're... You're so... Whatever..." Were the words she could get out. Alejandro saw this, and carressed her cheek, smiling at her sincerely, he hated that he was letting his walls down with Heather... She was so, easy to talk to, easy to be around, but hard at the same time. Heather felt mush, mush in her stomach and a lump in her throat. Chris interupted them. and they finally realized what was going on.

"Heather is soooo jealous." Alejandro sat in the confessional, leaning his leg on the confessional stand. He was rather pleased with himself. "This is great!" His hand going into a fit, cheering. He stopped for a second, realizing what he was saying and doing. "Not because I want her to, because she'll be that much easier to eliminate..."


	13. Niagra falling for you

Gold class again, the facials and the tropical fruit were becoming an everyday thing for the men. The fruit platter was Alejandro's favourite, while Duncan and Owen pigged out on the candy, he would stick to the fruit, he wasn't going to forfeit his chances with sugary treats. There was no way he was going to let anything or anyone distract him, he knew Heather was doing a fine job at distracting him, and vice versa. They were the ebt competitors, yet, they were so distracted by each other that they could easily be eliminated. He was praying that no one found out about this, they would surely use it against him, knowing Noah, he would, if he was still here. Alejandro was thankful Noah was voted off. Sitting around the bar of gold class, he had been drinking, not alcohol, but just water, and some healthy vitamin water, always being healthy. She drove him crazy, if he wasn't careful a slip up would happen, he was doubting that he liked Heather, no, he couldn't, he admired her. The way she could manipulate people, the way she strut around with so much confidence even though she knew hardly anyone liked her. He would sneak glances at her, and smile, because she was so amazing, even if she was just playing with her hair, or putting on make up in economy class, the little quirks she would do, the way her mouth gaped open when putting mascara on, he was starting to notice all the little things about her, the habits and all. He had been trying to hard to figure her out, it was around the time of a merge, he was sure Chris would spin it on them at any moment, more or so, he needed Heather, a lot. He wouldn't admit it at all, it wasn't like him to need someone so much.

The brisk, ice water quickly woke Alejandro up, after they fell out of the plane and into the falls. It was a harsh ting to do, knowing that they could haver drown if Owen didn't wake them up. He was thankful, which he thought would never happen at this point, showing some gratitude towards the oath would surely earn him some brownie points. After all, being in Vegas would be a hit, he thought. They couldn't really go to another floor as they were underage, but it still haunt him that he had to become someones 'husband' and that someone would be Sierra, if it wasn't for Heather. He had been slammed back up, but for some unexplainable reason Heather walked over, picking him up with two hands gracefully holding up his one arm, and swiftly saying "I better take him, if I won't no one else will." She smiled dearly at him, it looked sincere, not smug nor smirk. They were having a 'moment' together, where they would get lost in each others eyes. Heather didn't know what had overcome her, she was surely going insane at his warm touch, and the way his hot breath warmed down on her neck, she was worried and nervous, how her legs stayed so calm was a surprise, she was holding onto Alejandro for support at this point, was he doing this on purpose? The emerald eyes were staring into her gray ones, and the smile on Alejandro's face, she was melting. She couldn't control her smile at this point, it was unconventional, and it irritated her how happy she felt when all of his attention was on her.

"Each groom gets one bride, one!" Heather Pointed into the camera, Alejandro was seen helping Courtney find her way to the wedding dress, therefore helping her completel the first half of the challenge, Heather wasn't going to admit she was jealous, but she did feel like she had been punched in the gut, due to Alejandro helping Courtney, she was smart. Heather and Alejandro went onto the bus ride to Niagra Falls, sitting next to each other. "Why did you help Courtney?" Heather scowled, whispering into Alejandro's ear, her collar bone hitting his shoulder, the closeness was scary, they never had intimate moments, only back in Sweden, and even then it was hardly any touching like this. Alejandro started to sweat at her sudden movement towards him, he grabbed her wrist with his huge hand, taking control. "I know she's smart, but I'm putting her on my side." Alejandro whispered back, now leaning above Heather, he delicate gray eyes were full of fear as he smirked and winked at her, he had complete over her, and she hated it. Blainely saw what was going on, she was stunned to see that no one was going to say anything, part of her wanted to shout it out, to every competitor here, but she knew it'd ruin the fun, she'd rather throw them off, and dibs Alejandro for herself. Heathers brows shot upwards at the sudden height different between her and Alejandro, the way his sparkling green eyes bore into hers, and how much she started to sweat because of him, it was all so overwhelming, she had to promise herself she wouldn't act on what she wanted to do when he was around. But Alejandro knew what she wanted to do.

"I couldn't seem like such a challenge, not in front of everyone." Alejandro basically gushed, him and Heather falling off the rope was no accident, sure, they could have won, but he didn't want to seem perfect, it wasn't how he wanted to be percieved as. The worry in Heather's eyes gave him a good laugh, as if it wasn't enough for him to laugh at her for just being so flustered whenever he was around, he could see her blushing, and how she would slightly smirk. +

It was starting to get scary, but Duncan had mentioned something about voting Heather off, Alejandro jumped at the thought of her gone, "She's just upset the Blainely is here." Alejandro calmly told Duncan, waiting in line to vote. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." Duncan responded, choking on his own saliva. Duncan couldn't help btu scoff at how idiotic Alejandro was being, Blainely wasn't a threat, although Duncan was going to vote Courtney off, his next choice would be Heather for sure. "Who would you vote for next, my curiousities are getting the best of me." Alejandro asked, trying to sound as friendly as possible towards Duncan. "I'm not going to beat around the bush for you, I know you two have a thing, but Heather." As if on que, Heather walked out of the confessional, as Duncan walked in. Alejandro looked at Heather as she did the same, she looked almost worried about the nights elimination, it must have been hard, she knew she wasn't popular with the contestants, but for some reason, she stayed. Alejandro was keeping her in the competition, protecting her like a baby. He couldn't just get rid of her, he had manipulated everyone to keep her there, she was the biggest threat, yet, he couldn't say goodbye.


	14. Awkward and intense

The plane ride was going to take approximately 24 hours, and Heather didn't know if she could handle Courtney and Blainely for that long, after she and Alejandro had partnered up for the Niagra challenge, they had been picking on her all day, and it was getting irritating. She was scared, was she making it obvious that she had some soft spot for the boy? Was he making it obvious he liked her? Alejandro was surely showing some fondness for the girl, they were growing closer, and he knew if they got any closer they would break, fights would occur, and it scared him to death, he would chew on his bottom lip making it bloody and sore. It was getting so close, the end for them all, and he could see how nervous some of the contestants were getting. Heather was still trying to keep her cool, not wanting to be seen as vulnerable, not at this time, not now.

She basically ran to the dining room, knowing Alejandro would follow suit, as he always did now, it was more of a regular occurence now, everyone knew it was their spot, hardly anyone walked in on them. Heather gasped, dropping herself onto a barrell, elbows on the table while she rested her head on the wooden table. It was more frightening now. Alejandro walked in, worried, she never looked so worn out, was this her finally snapping? Was the competition getting to her? He slowly walked over to her, and rubbed her back, slowly making small swirls with his fingers every now and then. After a few seconds, he sat down, he was finally letting his walls down, and it was because of Heather, he knew. "You alright?" He asked, looking down at her face still buried in the table. He heard her sigh, and nod her head.

"Everything is so crazy..." He started. "I didn't know I could make it this far, everyone hated me." Alejandro laughed, knowing she was slightly joking, but also very sincere. Her gray orbs were practically broken, the way she looked over at him, was this finally it? Would Alejandro say that he was fond of her? Heather's heart was pacing rather fast. "I want Blainely gone." She spoke up, she looked determined and this is what Alejandro was use to. "Vote her off?" She asked, almost demanding, but she was asking. Alejandro had never seen this side of her, and it was rather scary.

"Of course." Alejandro nodded slowly, placing his hands on hers. "Final two, just us." He spoke, before returning back to Economy. Heather was left speechless, not knowing if she should trust him or not, it was a stupid thing to do, trust him, She never would, but the butterflies in her stomach erupted, and she felt as if she would pass out any time soon. The scary thing was, she knew it would be them i nthe final two, somewhere along the way they would team up, and it would be her verse him.

The plane was bumpy, and Courtney and Duncan were in first class, obviously not enjoying one anothers company, the contestants would here bickering and random smashing coming from first class, and every now and then Heather would wince at the shattering sound. "So, Alejandro." Blainely glided onto the steel benches next to Alejandro, who didn't mind the pretty blonde's company. He looked over at Heather, who leaned against the door frame, watching him, glaring at Blainely, wanting to mess with her, he flirted back.

"Mi amor." He smoothed his hand over Blainely's jawline, making the blonde woman purr in delight. It was common for girls and women to want Alejandro, and Blainely wasn't even trying to manipulate him, Alejandro on the other hand was, along with making Heather grow jealous, he was a puppeteer in the competition. Blainely girlishly giggled, coering her mouth with her hand, and crossing her legs at the knee. Heather merely growled, crossing her arm, and kicking the door frame. She knew she shouldn't get irritated at Alejandro playing Blainely, but it was just her reaction. She hated when he did this, the way he would put his arm around a girls neck, and have her falling all over him, words coming out slurred and sloppy, Heather couldn't resist how much she was fond of him, and the knots in her stomach got worse.

"Alejandro is so going down!" Heather shouted at the confessional. "He does this on purpose because he knows how I feel about him." Heather gasped, covering her mouth, not believing what she said. She nervously chewed on her lip, she unconciously was mimicking Alejandro now with the lip chewing, she rubbed her arm nervously, thinking over her words. How did she feel about him? She apparently disliked him, at the start, sure she hated him, but now, she had some fondness towards the boy. "By that, I mean hate, my feelings of hatred." Heather tried claryfying, but she knew it was obviously too late,

"Heather and Alejandro, just quit it and make out already." Blainely yelled. As the two victims awkwardly and worriedly looked at each other for a few brief moments, they could feel the tension growing. Chris had knocked Blainely and Courtney out of the plane, and the sound of them screaming pleased Heather, she hated them both."I feel awkward..." Cody stummered out, while everyone sat in silence, he was more than right, it was awkward, tense, and Cody, Heather, and Alejandro were now all in the deep end, Cody voting for Sierra every single time had been anounced, which was not something you would want broadcasted. Heather nervously licked both of her lips, before folding her hands over each other, Alejandro awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, he was glad that Blainely was now kicked out, she cheated during the eating challenge, and he had respected her for that, something he wish he thought of.

Awkwardly going back to the Economy class, Heather and Alejandro had only Duncan as their company, sure, he wasn't the nicest guy, but it was far better than Blainely and Courtney all being around, he was an alrightish guy.


	15. Here we go again

The lump in Heather's throat grew in size, her breath was uneven and fast, and her stomach was doing flip flops all about. She was anxious, stressed, nervous, the competition was getting to her head. Alejnadro had sat her down in the Dining Room, no one else around, and had gotten her a glass of water, wanting to calm her nerves, although Heather couldn't tell if his intentions were manipulative or not. Her hand was shaking, and Alejnadro had to baby her, by tilting the water up to her mouth, slowly but surely letting her have some time to swallow the ice water. Her breathing was still uneven and fast paced, but her legs are stopped wiggling. One of her arms was at her side, while the other was around the cup of water, with Alejandro's larger, warmer hand was on top. The intimate moment between her and Alejandor wasn't helping her nerves, although it was rather nice to have someone there help her with her sudden 'attack' she was having. Placing the cup on the ground next to her, Heather slowly massaged her temples, eyes focused on the hard wood floor, not daring to look into Alejandro's green orbs. With her calming down, she spoke up, breathing still rather uneasy.

"I'm fine." Heather huffed out, although she was still very pale and her hands were cold. Alejandro took the gesture of wrapping his hands around hers, warming them up and slowly rubbing them. Heather didn't have time to object, nor did her cheeks glow red. The lump in her throat was still aroused, and it made her uncomfortable, maybe this was how it was suppose to be, Alejandro and her, together, in this game of course, not outside the competition.

"You obviously aren't." Alejandro bluntly exlaimed, his eyes were a deep green, he looked worried, and it was sincere, the feelings between the two were becoming far too noticable, Heather hated it, who needed 'love'? It was more than enough, and Heather couldn't understand what was going on. "Here." Alejandrol ifted the glass of water to her plump lips, they were noticably a more pale pink, she was still pale from her attack, which he still had to ask what had brought it on in the first place. Heather accepted the water, slowly swallowing it, and moving it from her mouth, Alejandro took the cup and placed it on the ground next to him, not wanting to cause a scene and spill it. "What happened?" He asked, moving in closer to her face, so he could hear her breathing, still rattled from her attack.

"W...Why?" She stuttered out, turning her head from him. Even in her most vulnerable moments she would be stubborn, and Alejandro chuckled.

"Merely curious as to why you're panting and weak, I do that to some females, but this wasn't bought on by me." He winked, knowing this was hte worst time to flirt with her, he bought his palm to her cheek, slowly carressing it. "Tell me." His raspy voice made her feel weak, and his eyes were daunting into hers, the more dominating side coming out from him. He knew Heather wouldn't tell him a proper reason, and if she did, it'd be a surprise. He knew that they were close, but yet, still so far from each other, it was insane how much they were alike, and so different at the same time, he wanted to be with her, so much, but couldn't act on his emotions or feelings, what his brain was telling him to do was something he couldn't. Any sign of weakness from him would make himcrumble, everyone would find out and mack on him for it. Although he knew that everyone knew about him and Heather by now, he still had to act strong, as if he could care less about the girl.

"I guess I had an anxiety attack..." Heather started, looking up at his eyes, and slowly looking at his pink, plump lips. They looked so kissable, so good to taste, just one time she wanted to kiss them, kiss them hard and passionately, like they were going to die and never see each other again. "It's getting close." She furrowed her brows, although she was trying to look strong, she knew how weak she was, at his touch she collapsed, and it made her feel like he was a puppeteer. Nothing easily distracted Heather, only money and fame, the new thing added onto that list was Alejandro, he was starting to get to her head.

"Ok." Heather glared at the confessional. "This was not how I planned on being taken out, because Alejandro saw some sappy side of me okay, I'm still going to win, ok!" She crossed her arms. "It's all good..." She raised an eye brow, although she looked unsure.

"Sure, I could have manipulated Heather while she was in that state, but where's the fun in beating her?" Alejandro asked, almost unsure of himself, he couldn't manipulate her like that, it would have been too easy. "It's all good."

Sitting in Economy was a drag enough, to make matters worse, it was Alejandro, Heather, and Duncan, who thought it'd be great to make jokes about them 'coupling up.' The blood pumped to their faces, although they tried to keep cool and calm, it just lead to Duncan laughing. But, being as stubborn as they were, they fought back.

"Yeah right!" Alejandro and Heather started, "As if!" They turned their heads, arms crossed, they answered at the same time, in which Duncan had a good chuckle. "Stop it." Both now quite irritated with speaking at the same time. "Blainely was right, you two are so lame for each other." Duncan mocked while the two gasped.

The sweltering heat in Africa was enough, but they had to do another dumb challenge, something to do with Soccer, Heather aimed and fired, hitting Duncan in the face, along with Alejandro, who both glared at one another, while the both grunted in annoyance. Heather was pretty confident with her turn, Alejandro did aim for her but missed, in which Heather mocked in a sing-song voice "I knew he wouldn't kick a ball at his crush." In which the ball skidded, hitting her again. A few grunts made escaped her lips as she made her way flail to the ground, although she was the best at the challenge so far. More mocking continued, as Heather was batting, Chris calling her 'Alejandro's Girlfriend' in which messed up her stance, which ended in her hitting Alejandro on the head. "Ouch!" Alejandro yelped, rubbing his head, while Chris commented "Oh yeah, they're meant for each other." "Shut up Chris." The two blunty said, at the same time, again. Alejandro started "Ok this is ridiculous." A hint of aggravation in his voice, however, Heather knew it was irritating to him as well as herself.

The desire of Heather being closer to Alejandro was pure bliss, he needed her with him, in more than one way, he knew if he had her wrapped around his finger, he could win, on another, he wanted to be closer to her, to smell what perfume she had gracefully spritzed on herself. Duncan was an obvious choice to go hunting with, and he was 100% sure Heather would agree. Duncan had just mentioned teamed up, and Alejandro quickly jumped on that deal, pulling Duncan and Heather closer, slowly rubbing Heathers arm. "Forget it. You'll just get in my way." Heather protested, she would be a tricky girl to break, he was sure he already did. "I am going it alone. "Heather strutted off, not even looking back at Alejandro nor Duncan. Not a tinge of guilt ran through Alejandro's body, he had stolen her tranq balls. Knowing she wouldn't be getting far without them, she would go crawling back to him.

"I fully intend to kick your butt." Heather told Alrejandro, poking his hard as rock chest. "And I yours." Alejandro responded with an annoying smirk plastered on his face. "But for now, I suggest we work together." Alejandro spoke, Heather couldn't refuse now, they would both go to Gold Class, together. "Temporarily. To ensure we are kicking each others butt in the finale." "I'm listening" Heather was more interested now, hiding the fact she was also interested in him, she could easily play him. He liked her, she liked him, but not as much as money. "We continue to act awkward around each other in front of the others while we secretly combine our powers and knock everyone out of the ring." Heather joined in, knowing they both had the same plan. Alejandro scared Heather day in day out, the schemes, the plans, the way he acted, it was too much. With a victorious hug that dragged on too long, Alejandro sensed he was screwed,


	16. Interruptions

Heather swiftly took the confessional to rant-about Alejandro not choosing her to be in First class, she was played and betrayed by him, that easily and it would be a lie to say she wasn't disgusted with herself. "I can't believe he picked that dweeb over me!" Heather threw her hands in the air dramatically. "He betrayed me, I can't believe I trusted him, for maybe 2 minutes." Heather raised an eyebrow. "I just have to get Sierra on my team, and he's gone." Heather smirked, leaving the confessional. It was bad enough having to spend time with Sierra in Economy, she was moping around about Cody, and how much she hated Alejandro, in which Heather agreed, however Sierra did keep saying she 'loved' him.

"It is time for you to start trusting the girls in your life." Heather forced a smile on her face.

"How will that save my relationship?" Sierra socked her head looking as confused as a new born kitten.

"Boyfriend come and go, girlfriends are forever, and girl to girl it is my duty to warn you, Alejandro is trying to destroy your marriage." Heather was going back to her manipulating ways, and Sierra was under her control, the fear in Sierra's eyes pleased Heather, making her feel so much more powerful, for once in the competition she had everything under control, almost. "You need to get him out of your experience, and out of the game." Heather threw her fist ove rher shoulder, pointing with her thumb at the door. Sierra laughed.

"You're so funny." Sierra put her hand on Heathers shulder, while she got up from the cool seat.

"Funy weird..? Or funny I'm going to vote Alejandro off at the next elimination?" Heather asked, the erupt laughter coming from the purple haired girl left her confused, Sierra was now in control of the whole situation. Heather also got up off the seat, following Sierra around economy, as Heather finished talking Sierra turned.

"As if you want Alejandro to leave, you're so into him his kidneys are feeling crowded." Sierra left Heather in shock, walking into the confessional.

As the plane swerved and landed, Heather and Alejandro had met up at the door.

"Have fun in Economy?" Alejandro teased, where as Heather just nudged him out of the way. "Another piece of world heritage destroyed." Alejandro commented on the statue Chef had hit wild landing.

"That is not the only chiselled rock that's going to get destroyed today." Heather commented back, before she could even think about what she was saying, she had accidentally complimented Alejandro. As he smirked and leaned in to her face.

"Chiselled, you say?" Heather wanted to smack the smirk off his arrogant face, that she could hardly stop looking at.

"Uhh... I saqid grizzeled..." Heather tried to fix her error. "Arrogant much? The look of shock washed over her, and she prayed for a distraction. Heather smirked into the confessional camera. "Sierra trying desperately and transparently to work me, Awesome! I am so going to make it to the final three, and Alejandro is gone..." Heather would be sad that Alejandro would be gone, she still remembered the promise they made in Africa, was he still in on that?

Sierra and Heather were no in the cave, carrying the eggs they had collected in the baskets made by Sierra. Heather wanted to speak up about Alejandro, but that wouldn't catch Sierra's interest at all, the only thing that did was Cody. "Your boyfriend is a loser to cozy up to Alejandro like that." Heather agressively stood her ground and crossed her arms, glaring at Sierra.

"And if falling for Alejandro makes someone a loser..." Sierra teased.

"I recommend that you stop right there." Heather shot back, she was starting to deny that she had feelings for Alejandro, but it was hard when it was broadcasted all over tv, and in the plane, now that Chris has started to make snappy comments on them.

"Relax." Sierra glided over, playing her arm around Heather's neck. "We're the sisterhood of the travelling eggs. Look, if we both vote for Alejandro today worse case, you and I take our chances in a tie, best case, home wrecker goes home." Sierra was actually making some sense to Heather. Due to Heather winning the challenge, she got to stay in first class, with the 'loser' of her choice as Chris has put it. "Uhh Umm, ok... Well, I was going to invite someone else." Heather's gaze fell on Alejandro who was smirking, he knew he would be up in First class with her, and it was getting on her nerves at how smug he looked, arms crossed, waiting for her to say his name. "But because my girlfriend is still here, which is awesome, I'm going to let Sierra and Cody spend the flight together." Heather smiled nervously, while Sierra started to gasp and Cody moaned.

"Interesting choice." Alejandro commented, then sent his wishes to Cody.

"Just to be clear." Heather raised her voice along with her finger. "You will be together in Ecnomy," Heather referred to Cody and Sierra, it was her way of inviting Alejandro up, without actually inviting him. "While I am flying first class." Heather smiled, until Alejandro stood up, breaking the distance between the two, of course they were sitting next to each other during the elimination process, they always did, ever since the merge had happened, but Alejandro towering over her made her weak, he leaned in closer to her face, still smirking.

"As I gather, so am I." Alejandro spoke up, sending a blush on Heathers face.

"Do not get any ieas, this is strictly strategic!" Heathers knuckles were turning white while she dug her nails into her palms, Alejandro was flirting with her so forward, he was taking control.

"So you always insist." Alejandro whispered into Heathers neck, he could see the goosebumps forming around her body, and he smiled knowing he did that. The warm accent he had sent shivers down Heathers spine as she shivered, the blush on her face was growing rapdily. Chris has told everyone to go the rooms they were chosen to be in, Sierra grabbed Cody's arm as he anxiously wiggled, pleading for someone to save him while he was dragged into Economy. Heather nervously scratched and rubbed her upper arm, she glanced over at Alejandro as the two stood in the elimination room together. She examined his face, he still had that cheeky smirk, and his green orbs were glistening and his tinted pink lips looked so plump and kissable. Heather quickly shook the thought out of her head, it would be hard to resist him in First Class, Alejandro was basically strutting around like he had Heather wrapped around his finger. "After you, mi amor." Alejandro purred in her ear, Heather wasn't expecting it, and she felt herself heat up, knowing how close he had gotten. Heather gripped on Alejandro's hand, tightening her fingers around his wrist, and went to First Class. Heather helt like her hand had fit into Alejandro's well, better than what any other girls could.

"Thank you for inviting me." Alejandro innocently smiled whilst Heather rolled her eyes, she couldn't stand how arrogant he was being, this was all strategic. "I'm going to go shower." Alejandro took his carry bag into the First Class bathroom. It gave Heather a few minutes to get comfortable, she hadn't been alone with Alejandro before, not like this anyway. In the Dining Room people were usually in there drinking or eating, in First Class, they only had each other. Heather heard Alejandro turn the water on, she thought she would get eating out of the way, by grabbing a few strawberries and melting chocolate, she had been craving this since she got here.

Alejandro finished his shower all too soon, he came out seeing Heather eating, he was determined to go over and be flirty with her again, it always amused him when he saw how aggravated she got with him. He was conflicted whether to go over to Heather or not. "Mind if I have some?" Alejandro asked, pointing to the starberries. He already could figure out what the answer would be, a no from her, but before the girl could even protest he took a strawberry, dipping it in the chocolate.

"Hey..." Heather sounded offended, but was quickly distracted by Alejandro's body, he had just a towel wrapped loosely around himself, showing off his perfectly constructed abs, he must have realised this, she saw him slightly flex. "You're welcome." Heather quickly said, with a bit of sass in her tone. "Nice look." Heather pointed to Alejandro's lips, a bit of chocolate was left covering his top. She quietly giggled.

"Get it off." Alejandro told her, although a slight laugh was heard. He absolutely never ate chocolate, he just wanted to be a pest to Heather. He watched her slightly lean in, he wanted to kiss her, the urge to place his lips on hers, he started leaning in as well. He was placing everything on the line, he really did like her, and he wanted her to be his.

"How is my winner!" Chris interupted, running through the door with a tray of various fruits and desserts. Alejandro wanted to punch Chris, he saw Heather jump back down to her seat, panting and flushed red. If it wasn't for Chris, Heather would have been his.


	17. You will regret this

Sneaking around the disasterous plane, Alejandro snuck into Chris' editing room, a tinge of guilt barely ran through his toned body, he felt a little guilty, but this was what he had to do- to win. Heather was too good for him, she was going to win, he knew it, and he needed her gone. Doctoring a photo would do the trick, Sierra would vote Heather off, and somehow she would convince Cody to do the same. Spending the night with Heather was some of the most fun he had the entire time on the death trap, they bickered and fought, yes, but they both knew there was something more than just pure hatred, they liked each other. Along the way their black hearts started to pump again and produce enough endorphins for them to grow some sort of friendship of such. It was confusing to Alejandro, he knew he wanted her, but also wanted her gone, he couldn't have his emotions fiddled with this late in the competition, he would lose, and he didnt need that, his brother would make fun of him for it, losing because of a girl. He had the doctored photo in his back jean pocket, and scrolled back to first class, he bad bought some babousa back for them both to eat together, but just watching the petite girl left him giddy, she was so beautiful and perfect for him, he had some second thoughts about his plan, but it was useless, he had to go through with it. He saw her yawn, stretching her arms out, she still looked precious.

"That was not a first class sleep..." Heather whined, still sleepy.

"Would you like some delicious babousa?" Alejandro asked, lifting the tray ever so slightly near Heather's face, so she could smell the food.

"No." She quickly refused, turning to the side and frowning, she had finally outgrown the moaning and groaning.

"Thank you, once again for inviting me up here with you." Alejandro eyed Heather, watching her faciel features change, she grew more angry at each word he said.

"Do not mistake it for me liking you, bringing you up here was a purely strategic choice."

"Mmhmm." Alejandro teased, his smirk was growing on his face, and he saw her quickly turn to face him, anger was boiling.

"It's true, if I had seperated Sierra and Cody that wingnut would be gunning for me. You were the only one left." Heather proceeded to go on with her 'only person left' arguement for the remaining of their First Class priveleges. It was only a matter of time before Chris came inand kicked them out, and Alejandro would destroy Heather.

Dead last. Those words were never said to Alejandro, he was always the best at everything, Cody even beat him. He was digging around in the dirt, nothing was going to get him down, he was so close to winning, he wanted to celebrate in First Class by himself, relax.

"Nice to see you working hard." Heather teased, he knew she was just joking around, the tone of her voice said it, but Alejandro was peeved off, with her, with everything.

"Gee thanks, I always do." He shot back, his words were like poison.

"Hitting on ladies and coasting on their work is hard? Heather could tell he was angry, but she did want to rile him up a bit, this wasn't like their usual banter, it felt more scary than anything.

"Don't you have things to do?" Alejandro was desperately wanting to get rif of Heather, she was distracting him, and he needed to win, he had to beat her or else, she'd be safe.

"Wanna borrow my killer pick-axe?" Heather didn't tease, more as though gloated in front of. No way would she let him.

"Really?" Alejandro spoke up, turning to look at her.

"Mmmm... You know what? It's probably against the rules. Forget it." Heather's inner queen bee was coming out, she finally ha done up on Alejandro.

"Goodbye Heather." Alejandro went back to digging, the dirt getting stuck underneath his nailbed.

"I would go, but it's actually really fun watching you scrambling in the dirt. You're not usually a last place kind of..." Heather was aruptly cut off by Alejandro screaming in her face 'Leave me alone!' She was shocked, he had never gone off at her like that, she was slightly embarrassed by all of it. "Wow..." Her eyes widened while she stood frozen in her spot. "Somebody cut up on the wrong side of First Class. I'm just going to dig now... With my axe... That I won..." Heather scurried off with her axe, not too far from Alejandro. "Ugh, how am I suppose to find a barrel of oil out here in the middle of Drumheller!" She yelled frustrated, throwing her axe a metre away, she was lucky enough that it his a barrel of oil. "Hello First class." He eyed the oil. Before she could get out of the ditch she had dug, a boulder. The recgonisable screaming was heard. One hand, she wanted it to be him, on another hand, not so much. He leaned on the bolder trapping her, and chuckled. "Don't just stand there, get me outof here!" She bossed. He saw the oil gushing from the ground. "And don't even think about it Alejandro, that barrell is mine." Chris has come in, announcing they had to sing a song, now, while Heather was trapped under a boulder. He knew he would win, there was no chance of him losing now, Heather would rot under that boulder while he won the millions.

Heather's part of the song must have me Alejandro feel something, he quickly changed his mind, he wasn't going to leave her, not alone, not there. For some odd reason, Alejandro picked Heather up bridal style. "Uhh... Could you put me down?" She asked. Ruining his mood now would be for the worst.

"You will never never vote for me." Alejandro demanded, his eyes were much more wild now, his animalist instincts were definitely kicking in.

"Of course not. There's only like, two votes left anyway." Heather carressed his cheek.

"Promise?" He still didn't trust her.

"I promise." Heather was sure she was lying, but some part of her actually did want Alejandro to stay. "Now can you quit the king kong act and put me the heller down." He did as she said, before saying she promised to help him find a barrell, they would finish this challenge together.

"If anyone who asks me if I liked having his hand on my shoulder will be wedged in a hole of their own! Got it? It is all strategic!" Heather yelled into the confessional.

"I did not let my feelings get in the way of the game, It's just that I changed my mind, got it? It's all strategic." Alejandro cooly said into the confessional.

Heather was scared, she was actually going into the finals with Alejandro, he was perfect at everything. She was cut short as Sierra burst into the confessional. "We need to talk" Sierra said, she sounded calm, but there was an amount of angst in her voice, Heather approached her, as Sierra took her to First Class, Cody was in there with her enjoying some cookies that they were given.

"What?" Heather asked, she didn't have time for this, she wanted to get back to Alejandro, and somehow knock him out of the game in the finale, she needed to know his weaknesses, other than some disgusting type of food. Sierra looked worried, and Cody was giving some sympaethic look. Sierra guided Heather to sit down, whatever they had to tell her, it would have to be about Alejandro, and it couldn't be that shocking, could it?

"It's about Alejandro..." Sierra started. She could hardly finish her sentence, Heather was already looking ill. Instead ofexplaining it, whch would be hard on both girls, Sierra had come to like Heather, sure she was manipulation, devious, and tried to get rid of her a few times, but she knew how it felt, so be hurt by someone you care about, and Sierra guessed Heather didn't care about many people, until Alejandro came along. She unfolded the doctored photo from her back pocket, handing it to Heather. Her eyes widened, she was speechless. Sierra shook her head side to side, placing a hand on Heather's shoulder while she examined the photo.

"This never happened, if that's what you're thinking." Heahter spoke up, she knew Alejandro had edited the picture, but she didn't want to believe it, he trusted her, she trusted him, they had a bond. "Alejandro edited this, that trader!" Heather raised her voice, she was full of anger, she wanted to tell him off while he sat in economy.

"Cody and I are voting him off in tonights elimination, we suspect you'll do the same." Sierra said bluntly, although she knew Heather was still hurt, it was something she dumped on the poor girl, she was vulnerable as of now; the last thing Sierra wanted to do was make it worse by bossing her around, but it was the obvious choice.

"Yeah..." She nodded her head, faking a small smile on her pale pink lips, she knew she couldn't trust Alejandro, he'd been hurting her all season, using Courtney, Blainely, now this, it was the last time he would, he was going home.

"Final three!" Sierra exclaimed, smiling brightly at Heather, it was a reason to be happy, Heather could sense that Sierra was trying her best to make Heather feel well, she didn't want her feelings to be in the way of winning, and right now, Heather wasthe winner, beating Cody and Sierra would be easy.

Click, click click. Heather couldn't stop, the picking of her nails was continuous, Alejandro was nervously chewing his lip, he already had 2 votes against him, the third one and he would be gone. She was scared of his reaction, he would yell at her. Heather glanced at him while Chris said his name for two votes, she slightly frowned. This was it. Worry washed over her like a tidal wave. Read his name once more. Gone. Adios. The suspense was eating her up. Only Heather knew who was going. She saw him look at her, but she quickly tilted her head, she couldn't look at his eyes full of fear and depression. "Wait, we've all been through a lot together, so I htink we should do one last thing before anybody gets the boot. BRB!" Sierra yelled, running to the plane. She came back with a cake and sparklers, just hearing a huge bang. Alejandro covered Heather, he jumped towards her, holding her head to his chest, wrapping his warm arms around her. He didn't care if he got hurt, he cared about her, her more than anything. It was an unconsious move on his part. Heather felt herself breaking. the group ran over to the disaster, Sierr'as hair had fizzled off. Alejandro smiled at Heather, raising his palm for a high five. "Wooh yeah, but, be right back..." Heather jogged back to the fire place, burning the votes so Alejandro wouldn't see.

Emerging, he saw. The fire hardly hurt him, what hurt him more was how sick he felt, Heather voted for him. Breathing was painful for him. He couldn't understand why she would do this, to him, of all people. "You will regret this Heather, oh yes, you will regret this.

**I'm so excited! 2 more chapters yooooo. It was around this time that I was a bit eager for them to just kiss already, but I didn't want them to kiss either, I was conflicted. Next chapter will be up soon, so look out for it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, last chapter will be up most likely end of this week/start of next... SO IT WILL BE COMPLETE!**


	18. Heat and heart break

2AM. Still not asleep. They both tossed and turned in their sleeping bags. The crackling of the fire nearby was calming, Heather laid awake watching it, it was slowly dying down. Alejandro was next to her, he saw her propped up on her elbows, staring at it. He wanted to so badly confront her about the voting incident, but he couldn't bring himself to, he was hurt. He carefully concentrated on her gray orbs, he saw the orange of the fire in them, it described her a lot, she was fierce and fiery. What the day would hold no one knew, it was going to be a surprise. Chris and Chef layed opposite Heather and Alejandro, Chris sobbbed loudly about his spa yet again. He couldn't stop what the teens would do now, they went to their groups they had formed now, Heather andAlejandro, Cody and Sierra. Heather and Alejandro both pretending like everything was absolutely fine with them. Chris knew what happened between them, he was awfully surprised that the two teens didn't claw each others eyes out while they slept next to one another. "Can't sleep?" Alejandro turned on his side, leaning on his arm. He could feel Heather gazing at him, he wanted her to do that more often, gaze at him lovingly.

Heather turned to face him, she saw how tired he looked, like he hadn't slept in days, or even weeks, the competition had probably taken a toll on him, along with voting him off. How badly she wanted to take it all back, to listen to him and vote Cody off. "No." She simply answered. She was far too tired, but Alejandro's voice was soothing as of now, it wasn't aggresive nor was it demanding. Just peaceful, as it should be.

"Too much on your mind?" Alejandro knew exactly what was on her mind. His heart was broken, although he would never admit something that cowardly and stupid to the girl who broke it. He couldn't stay away from her. "We only have two more days." Alejandro reassured, he didn't know why, but he wasn't looking forward to this ending. Seeing her smile and laugh everyday, he liked it. At the same time, he couldn't wait to go back home and sleep for a whole weekend, he needed it.

Two days. It was so soon. Heather felt the tinge of pain take over her stomach again, and was sure she was going as pale as a ghost as of now. "Yeah, I'm over-thinking." She wanted to hit herself for letting her guards down so easily, Alejandro fed of vulnerable girls. He did the unexpected. He placed his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer to his warm, protecting body. She felt 100 times more warmer, ahd it felt welcoming, warming, but also sickening, this boy she could never trust was doing this. She felt his breath on her neck.

"You're mine." He whispered. She wasn't sure if she was suppose to hear it, it was as quiet as a bug speaking. So, he was possesive. Her cheeks flushed a deep, crimson colour as he stroked her hair, putting her to sleep. The thought of competing against him was keeping Heather up, how could she? He was invinsible and a strong player. She wasn't even excited about tomorrow, she feared going to sleep, she would wake up with Alejandro, and be scared.

"Goodnight, Alejandro." Heather teased him, grabbing his hand and placing hers inside. She hated herself. But loved this. It was hard. He said goodnight back to her, and kissed her forehead. What were they? Confusing as hell.

Heather awoke to Chris going through the rubble of the remains of the death trap that he adored. Alejandro's arm was still wrapped around her, and she liked it. But she quickly got up before anyone saw, the embarrassment would sink in soon. Right now all she needed was some coffee and toast to wake up to. But she wouldn't. Chris offered her some bread with jam sloppily slapped on it, she accepted his offer she did need to eat. Alejandro awoke soon after, sitting down eating the breakfast Chris has offered everyone. He continued crying near his plane.

"So, shall we continue the game?" Alejandro shrugged.

"Yeah, I second that, totally." Heather agreed with Alejandro.

"As usual you two are thinking of nothing but yourselves." Chris shook his head at Alejandro and Heather.

Chris had announced we would meet the teens in Hawaii, and threw them GPS systems. Cody and Sierra agreed to work together. "And this must be the part where you ask me to join forces." Heather smirked at Alejandro, the moment from last or still stuck in her head.

"Why would I do that?" Alejandro growled. It set Heather back.

"Because we're the final two, right? It was like a pact. You wanted..." She as cut off.

"I know what you did." Alejandro hissed in her face. She saw how dark and fiery his eyes were now. He knew.

"Umm... Could you be a bit more specific? I've done a lot." Heather played it off, she wasn't going to let Alejandro know she voted for him. SHe couldn't say it.

He pulled the voting card out. "You voted for me!" He shouted, he sounded hurt, broken, she'd never seem him like this before. "Prepare for the full force that is hurricane Alejandro. Next stop, Hawaii, and I sincerely hope you **don't** make it." Alejandro stormed off, each step was heavier and angier than the last. Heather stood completely frightened. Alejandro yelled at her was a more common occurence now.

"Oh, like you wouldn't do the same!" Heather yelled to his back. Too late, he was already walking away from her.

"Heather had a way of making my focus slip." Alejandro confssed. "Like a too small speedo." He shuddered. "This race is my redemption. as long as I travel alone She can't distract me with her clever words, or her distressful eyes, or the way she tucks her hair behind her cute, little ear lobes..." He slapped his face. "Focus!"

"Focus!" He yelled, slapping his face leaving a raw red mark.

"You better focus because it is on! I am going to smoke you like breakfast!" Heather yelled into her walkie talkie.

"Bring it!" Alejandro yelled back, the veins on his neck popping out. He was frustrated with her, after all the obstacles they had gone through, this is how they would end it.

"Blah blah blah. Guess what? I can just turn you off!" Heather yelled back to him.

"You're an expert at turning poeple off!" Alejandro yelled back to her, she was offended by that remark. Without another thought, Heather turned her walkie talkie off.

Heather was finally away from Alejandro, a train to Mexico was her life safer, until she heard his smooth voice. "You" They both spoke in disgust. He got some sick satisfaction of releasing the mutated Ezekial on her. It ended up with Heather being on top of the train, last carriage. She knew what he would do next. "You wouldn't push a girl off a speeding train!" She shouted, he could barely hear her.

"You're the one who always pushes too far." He was being scarier than usual, through out the whole competition he was scary to her, right now, he was horribly scary. He jumped down from the carriage, unbuckling his belt, and pulling the carriage connection off. "I prefer to pull!" He yelled, as the carriage became distant, Heather jumped.

"Oh no you don't! This is my train." As it started to hail she jumped, kicking Alejandro in the face as he said he'd miss her legs most of all. "The onle one who is leaving is you!" She climbed atop the train, kicking him again. Alejandro and heather were forced to sing a song, as it hailed, demanded by Chris. This was it.

Heather was a sure in the finale, Alejandro-not so much. He was up against Cody, and depending on the challenge, Alejandro had this in the bag. The total drama cast were set up in a fancy Hawaiian Hotel, bedroom to themselves, anyone could visit. Chris had really gone all out with this. Heather had sat on her double bed, in wrapped in a towel. Alejandro had crept in, leaning on the door drame, arms crossed. "Can I help you?" Heather raised her eye brows, annoyed.

"I didn't vote for you." Alejandro walkedin, sitting on the bed next to her. "I voted for Cody." Alejandro fiddled with his thumbs, not sure what else he could confess to her, it was their final night together. "Anything you want to get off your chest?" Alejandro looked at her sincerely. Heather couldn't think of anything to say.

"I know you doctored the photo." She blurted out, it wasn't really a confession, but it was close enough. "You wanted me gone." She sounded hurt. "It was fair game, but after I took you to first class, why would you do that?"

Alejandro was at loss for words. "You're far too strong, a threat even." he admitted. He hated that he had said that, but it was true, she was too strong, too much of a threat for him. "Goodbye Heather." He got up and left, without even turning back to look at her. The moment was heated and heartbreaking. Tomorrow was the day, the winner would be announced, and to say the least, Heather was terrified.

**SO CLOSE. When I saw this episode I was paranoid that they wouldn't get together and couldn't sleep and ugh tomorrow's chapter will bring back such memories, even though this season happened 3 years ago or so.**


	19. Never thought I'd be the one who slipped

"Here it is. The big day." Heather sat in front of a giant mirror on a dressing table. She had to prep herself up, versing Alejandro was the one big final challenge she had. There was no way Cody could beat him, but she was praying he did. The feeling in her stomach was so worse than total drama island, it felt different, she wasn't the strongest player this round, he intimidated her. She took one last look in the mirror and a deep breath, meeting everyone on the beach.

"I only let Heather beat me to give her a false sense of confidence, but how will I explain to thoser at home that I tied with that pathetic Cody?! Ugh, my brother Jose will be compiling his insults already." Alejandro was distressed, and slapped his forehead.

"You never mentioned you have a brother, Jose, was it?" Heather asked, more curious about his brother than him.

"He's not worth mentioning." Alejandro shrugged it off, it was no big deal to him anyway.

"Believe it or not, I'm actually hoping Alejandro wins the tie breaker. I might be able to beat him in a vote." Heather was more worried than usual, this tie-breaker buisiness kept her on edge. It has come down to Heather standing on a small island of wood tied up to a pole, while Alejandro and Cody wore coconut bras and hula skirts, trying to knock one another off, into shark infested water.

"Uhh, if no one happens to free her, does that make Cody and I the final two?" Alejandro asked Chris, he was a mere tease to Heather, to get a reaction out of her. Alejandro was going to win. It was all too well known, Heather helped him win the tie breaking. "Shoving into shark infested waters for no reason, you just handed me the million, I can't wait for the vote." Heather jabbed Alejandro's chest, smirking into his green eyes, she had to look up to him, she was so much taller than she was, and she liked that about him, when he would wrap his arms around her, she felt protected.

"Crap." Alejandro muttered under his breath. So far, for the next challenge they had to build human sacrifices of themselves, along with Courtney and Lindsay helping Alejandro, while Harold and Cody helped Heather. Of course, Alejandro finished his quicker than Heather, but they still had to race up the volcano. Alejandro got a 20 second heart start, and a wheelbarrow, while Heather got squat.

"Goodbye Heather, I won't say I haven't enjoyed defeating you." Alejandro ran past. She could hear the insult roll off his tongue, while she pushed the heavy thing up the volcano, while breaking a stroller in the making. "What on Earth!?" Alejandro heard the dry heaving off an animal dying, he thought. He turned to see Heather, carrying her sacrifice on her face, panting. She looked dreadful, and as much as he wanted to help, he couldn't.

"If you think that I'm going to give up... When I'm this close..." Heather panted.

"I am impressed" Alejandro moved his hand to his heart. "Not threatened, but impressed." He mocked. "See you at the top, I'll be the one at the top with a check for a million dollars." He ran off with his sacrifice, until he stumbled upon lava, and a few rocks to jump on. The wheelbarrow would be useless here. Chris explained what the ropes were for, and Alejandro jumped across the rocks like it was jumping aross water, effortless. "Perhaps it is time to admit you are out-classes. Quit now and I'll throw in some pity cash." Alejandro was high on power.

"Ha! No way jose!" Heather commented. Alejandro jumped back, standing i nfornt of her.

"What! What did you just say?! Never call me that again!" He yelled furiously, it was obvious he had some brotherly issues to sort out.

"Whoa, testy much?" Heather angrily spoke, annoyed he was in the way.

"Jose always has to win! Always! He lives to make me miserable. He punches me in the arm and calls me Al just because I hate it!" His fists were clenched as his nails dug into his palms, and the knuckles turned white. Cody caught this, and started to mock him. "Shut it! No!" Alejandro yelled, while Heather jumped past him.

"Hit him with a booby trap!" Heather yeleld to Cody, who had trapped Heather in a cage instead of Alejandro.

"I truly hope you live to see me win... Maybe once this game is over..." Alejandro suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're hitting on me now?!" Heather yelled to him, he was infuriating to say the least.

"Don't flatter yourself. So long seniorita loser!" He waved, running to the top. This was it, he was going to win. There he stood, at the top of the volcano, the sacrifice of Heather in his arms "Thanks for everything." He hissed, kissing the dummy. He smirked evily, walking towards the volcano, he was about to say goodbye to everyone, win the money, and rub it in Jose's face.

"No!" Heather panted ,leaning over to breathe, Alejandro eyed her. "I can't catch my... Breath!"

"You look gorgeous once you've lost." The tall man turned, looking down at the delicate, tiny body on the ground barely breathing.

"What's the point!? I worked so hard. Now you're just going to take the mill and vanish from my life forever." Heather sobbed, collapsing. "Just throw your stupid doll in the stupid volcano and already.

"So, what are you more upset about losing? The million or... Me?" Alejandro sounded hopeful, he would miss her dearly, a part of him would be missing.

"Are you cracked? I would never fall for a jerk like you!" Heather rolled her eyes, a blush was on her cheeks.

"Well then, why are you blushing?" Alejandro smugly strutted over to her, leaning down to look in her eyes.

"Hello! We're right beside the hottest thing in the planet!" She gestured to the volcano.

"Admit it." Alejandro stood up. "You're in love with me."

"What!" Heather got up, placing her hands on her hips. "I don't love you, I love..." Heather could feel her heart tremmer, she didn't just say that. "Er, hate... I meant I hate you." She corrected, it was all too late.

"I know what you meant, and I must confess." Alejandro lifted her chin up. "At first, yes, my intentions were purely strategic, but that is no longer the case, because hyou, you have stolen my heart." Alejandro grabbed Heather's upper arms, pulling her body closer. "Our connection goes deeper then any game, together, we could take over the world!" Alejandro was getting carried away, how would a normal girl respond to this?

"Wow... I suppose I might feel a little something..."

"Mi amor!" Alejandro grabbed Heather, shoving his lips onto hers harshly and passionately, he shoved his tongue in. Shock washed over Heather, was she really going to let this fase her? She did it, she had won Alejandro over. A smirk crossed her face as she smiled into the kiss. She kneed him. He groaned.

"A little something called victory!" Alejandro fell onto an ice cube. "So long sucker!" She hit the ice cube, knocking it down the volcano. Shivers ran all around her body, as a triumphant smile was plastered on her face. She actually won the million. SHe didn't mean for Alejandro to get hurt, she didn't know pineapples made the volcano erupt. If she could, she would go back and save him, so he wouldn't get hurt THAT badly...

**Hate me. PlEASE. :(**


End file.
